


His Best Friend's Little Sister

by ChanelLovesTom



Category: Slores, Tom Hiddleston - Fandom, hiddlestoners
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-02-10
Updated: 2015-03-21
Packaged: 2018-03-11 11:50:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 31,982
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3326336
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChanelLovesTom/pseuds/ChanelLovesTom
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tom and Cole have been friends for over twelve years now, and Cole's younger sister Monica has always had a thing for Tom. It wouldn't be so bad if they fooled around a little right???</p><p>Right????</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter One

**Author's Note:**

> OKAY SO HERE IT IS! I'VE FINALLY ADDED HBFLS TO AO3!

Bang! Bang! Bang!

She stood outside of the door shaking off the chill of the cold outside world. She looked down at her phone and read the time. 11:14pm. While she knew that it was far too late to be visiting anyone this particular night she didn’t care and she wasn’t even sure why. She didn’t have much to drink, she wasn’t high or anything. No, this was a completely sober decision. This was what she wanted. She heard footsteps on the other side heading toward the other end of the door. She awaited a response of any kind anxiously grabbing onto the ends of her lucky leather jacket.

“Ermm…yes? Who is it?” she heard that soothing British tone that she loved so much and was reassured that she was making the right decision.

“Ugh yeah…urm it’s, it’s Monica. Look I know it’s late it’s ju-” her voice was cut off by Tom pulling the door open. He stood in a white tee shirt and a pair of grey sweatpants that made her bite onto her bottom lip. His hair was messy and he looked rather confused as he rubbed his right eye.

“Yeah, is something wrong?” She suddenly felt bad knowing that she had probably just woken him up from some rather good sleep but she needed to go through with this. If she didn’t do it tonight then she would never get it done.

“Look, I’m sorry but I need you to do me a pretty big favor.” She twiddled her thumbs and looked up at him nervously. He scratched the back of his head and turned to a clock that was hanging on a wall nearby.

“And this favor of your couldn’t wait until tomorrow?” She simply shook her head and he sighed.

“Alright fine, come in.” He stepped back allowing her in. She hurriedly stepped inside feeling her heart race. If only he knew what she was there for. Well, he would soon. She was beginning to doubt whether or not she’d be about to get the words out of her mouth without vomiting. She hugged him tightly for she knew it would be the only thing that could calm her down enough to actually go through with what was about to happen. He rocked her back and forth like always did when they hugged. He took the time to breathe in her scent a little, she always smelt good tonight she smelt entirely too good. Like she had just showered before coming over. She smelt like lavender and jasmine, and her skin and hair shimmered in the lights of his living room. Her hair was done perfectly and her makeup also looked fresh. She was wearing what Tom assumed to be her favorite lipstick. It was a rather bright purple and though many would look horrible in it Monica looked like a goddess. It was past eleven o’clock. Why would she have just gotten dressed? “How is your brother?” he asked, snapping himself away from the questions rattling around in his brain.

“He’s great. Had work all day today.” He only asked because Monica never visited him without her brother Cole around. Cole and Tom had been best friends for a quite a while and though Monica and Tom have always been friends they haven’t spent much time alone.

“Does he know that you’re here?”

“No…” she answered almost too quickly but before he catch any suspicion she closed the door, grabbed his hand and led him to the couches of his living room. “You may wanna sit down.”

“Urm..,okay?” He thought she was being silly but going along with what she said nonetheless. He plopped down onto the couches with his legs spread wide as he ran his big, long fingers through his dirty blonde, messy hair and she felt a quiver in her lower stomach.

“Alright…” she clapped her hands together and began to pace back and forth in front of him. “Okay…um. How am I even going to go about this?”

“Do you need money?” She gasped and whipped her head to him.

“What!? NO!” she exclaimed. “I would never bother you for money!” He put his hands up in defense and laughed.

“I was only asking…Do you need to hide a body? That I don’t think I would be much help with.” She grabbed a pillow sitting on a chair beside her and chucked it at him harshly. He blocked it with his arms and sat it by his side. “Alright fine! In all seriousness what is it that you need Monica?” She stopped in her tracks and cleared her throat. She starred dead into his eyes no matter how much it pained her and huffed.

“Okay…Tom I need you to.” her words got stuck and she could feel bile in her stomach rising. Her cheeks were hot as hell and her palms grew sweaty. She could barely hear herself think over the sounds of her heartbeat rising from her chest up to her ears. “I n-need you to. Um.” His eyes searched her face for an answer. He was confused beyond all belief now.

“Monica really? What is i-”

“Take me!” She blurted. “I uhh…I need you to take me.” She squeezed her eyes closed and listened for his reply with every muscle in her body clenched hard.

“Uhh…take you where?” She exhaled with a throaty groan and popped her eyes opened to see Tom sitting there as clueless ever.

“Ugh you know!”

“No…No I don’t actually.”

“I mean take me! I need you to…Have sex with me!” she said as fast as she could hoping he would finally get the picture. His eyes widened and his mouth gaped open.

“Wh-what?” Monica huffed and plopped herself down in the nearest chair.

“Look, I’m twenty five now and I’m still a virgin. My friends call me a nun and always talk about how wholesome I am. Whenever we have sleepovers they’re always talking about their wild sexcapades and I don’t have any the say. I can’t tell them about that one time where some guy just wasn’t doing it for me or that time when another guy hit it in all the right places. I have to just sit and listen. I’m not a little girl anymore. I’m tired of being treated like one. I need to fuck.” Tom was staring off into a blank space on the wall trying to process her words to the best of his abilities.

“I see…and you want me to do the fucking?”

“Yes.”

“But, why me?”

“Why not you?”

“I can’t.”

“Why not?”

“Because you’re my best friends little sister.” She rolled her eyes and unzipped her jacket hurriedly revealing herself in only her favorite lacy purple bra. Tom sat shocked, confused, and mesmerized. His hand squeezed into one of the throw pillows beside him and he tried his hardest not to bite his bottom lip at the site.

“Like I said, I’m not a little girl anymore.”

And she certainly wasn’t. Nothing about her was little for sure and Tom had always known that but was good at keeping himself contained. But this…this was unfair on every level.

“Monica…Look, I’m sorry but I really can’t it would just be rather odd don’t you think? You don’t have any ex boyfriends who could do the job for you?” She shook her head and huffed.

“You don’t understand…I don’t want it to be some guy I dated in college or some guy went on a couple of casual dates with. It wouldn’t be special that way. If I’m gonna make my sexual debut I have to do it with a bang. You were my first crush Tom. I feel like if I were to get it out of the way with my first crush then it would be easier for me to move on later. Cole doesn’t have to know a damn thing. We can just do it and pretend like it never happened.” For the first time throughout their conversation he was no longer confused, at this point he was thinking. Could he really do this? Would it really be as easy as that? It’s not as if Tom never thought about something like this in the dark secretiveness of his bedroom before he went to sleep at night. Watching her grow from a teen to a fully formed woman amazed him in every way possible. He sometimes caught himself staring at her like the forbidden fruit that she was. It would be wrong for him to fuck her…right? It would be wrong for him to forget about those times when he helped her brother protect her from bullies, and the days he would pick her up from school if no one in her house could or the days go support her in school plays and musicals. But those recent memories were was was bothering him. Like watching the game at Cole’s apartment while she has slept over; how he watched her in those short shorts walking around the house carelessly as if she didn’t know of her own form. Didn’t she know what she was doing to him?

“Please Tommy…” she moped, sticking her purple painted bottom lip out and rocking on her heels back and forth making her breasts bounce a little with each time.

Tom wanted to fight it, wanted to fight her with every fibre in his being but alas, he was a man and only a man. A man who hadn’t had any in awhile and a man who was indeed weak to his best friends little sister’s breasts and ass. “Pleeeeaassse?”

“Fine! Fine! But it has to be hushed alright no telling anyone got it!?” A smiled spread across her lips and she nodded rapidly.

“I wouldn’t tell a soul.” She could feel the excitement bubbling inside of her. She could barely contain herself. As much as she wanted to just get naked right then and there she didn’t want to move too fast she wanted to savor every minute. Take a mental picture of every single moment so she could describe it perfectly to her friends the next time she saw them. Of course she would have to lie about who it was that was causing her so much pleasure. She would have to say that it was one of her ex’s. They wouldn’t believe her if she said it was a random guy. Luckily none of her current friends knew any of her past boyfriends so it wasn’t as if people would talk.

 

Tom pushed himself from the couch and once again ran his fingers through his hair.

“Um is there anything you want first? I can tell you took a shower before you came. Would you like water or tea or wine or anything?” She couldn’t help but giggle. Always so polite. It was as if she forgot that she was his best friends little sister and that they’ve known each other for most of their lives. She simply shook her head. “Alright then, um music perhaps?” She just kept giggling and shaking her head at him. “Look, I’m trying to make this as special as possible for you. Is there anything that I can get you? Preferably something that is already in here because it’s way too late for me to go grocery shopping an-”

“Tom, I came here for one thing, and that one thing is that…” she laughed pointing down at his crotch making him roll his eyes playfully at her.

“Fine um…just let me have a second. I’ll be right back. Feel free to help yourself to anything in the kitchen and if you would like to head on over to the bedroom that’s fine.” With that he walked to the bathroom and nearly slammed the door behind me. Monica decided to waste no time. She walked over to his bedroom taking a moment to get a feel of herself. Making sure that she was okay with everything going on. She was. She flipped off her jacket, kicked off her shoes and pulled down her skirt until she was left in nothing but her purple bra and matching panties.

“Music…” she sighed to herself. “I could go for some music.” Beside Tom’s bedside table sat a doc. She hooked her phone up and played the first song that she felt fit the mood and put it on repeat.

See I’ve been watching you for a while your smile and stuff

and I don’t know if I can be with you for tonight alright,

is that alright baby, baby

The sounds of Florety rattled through her mind and she took a deep breath.

“This is happening…” she whispered. “It’s gonna happen. Fuck it’s gonna happen. I’m gonna fuck Tom. Holy shit.” Tom peaked in the door and cleared his throat. Just jumped a little and spun around to see him standing in the door. His shirt removed and in his right hand made her gulp. Something about his expression was much darker than before, so were his eyes.

“Okay Monica, one more time…Are you sure that this is what you want?”

“Y-yes. Of course.” He dropped his shirt to the ground carelessly and began to stalk toward her. “So what should I do? You want me to get on the bed o-” he grabbed onto her face and pushed his lips onto hers almost angrily. So many years. Years and years poured into those lips of her. Years of waiting and wanting. Years of forbidden desire all being poured into her lips. Before she could even react he broke from them and began panting in her face. She had to force down a smile once she saw the purple lipstick smeared all over his mouth. She didn’t want to ruin the mood.

“You don’t do anything. Let me handle all of it. Just cooperate though please.” he gently pushed her down on the bed and began to unbutton his pajama pants.

“When do I ever not cooperate? You say that as if I’m a hard headed person Tom.” she protested.

“Don’t ruin this please. Shut up and open your legs.” Then she felt it, A rushing tick from her abdomen to her vagina. She could’ve lost it at those words alone. She decided to obey without protest. She bit on to her bottom lip and spread her legs as wide as she could without putting herself in pain. Once Tom had his pants off be knelt down before her and slapped his hands onto her legs roughly making her groan a little.

“I’m sorry, did that hurt?”

“A little…” she sighed. “But I think I liked it?” He smirked and pulled her down a little for easy access.

“You know Monica,” he purred. “I don’t think you know how often I’ve thought about this. Things have been weird since you turned twenty. Very weird for sure.” His eyes looked down at her purple panties and he could clearly see the rather large wet spot that sat in the center. “Oh dear, have I done that?” he cooed thumbing it ever so slightly making her breath hitch. “You definitely aren’t as sweet and innocent as I thought you were now are you?” With his index and middle fingers he began to rub her a bit harder this time. “How many times have you dreamed of this? Of this particular night?” She could barely breathe let alone answer his question, on top of that she wasn’t even sure if he expected an answer. “Hmm?” be began to rub her a little harder up and down, up and down always almost getting at the clit but never actually touching it.

“Ahh! A-a lot.” she was finally about to breath out.

“Give me a number Monny.” Monny, a name he hasn’t called her in years was for some reason turning her on like never before.

“Umm, maybe fifty. I- I don’t know.” He was making her so deliciously nervous and he loved every single second of it. He pushed away some fabric of her panties enough to fit one finger in and she let out a low moan. She had never felt another finger there before. She could hear the wet sounds of him sliding his finger in and out of her as slow as possible. Beautifully torturing every bit of her.

“Mm Hmm, and what happens in these dreams darling? What do I do to you? What do you want me to do to you?” Another finger in and she gripped onto the sheets. His fingers were so much bigger and longer that it was slightly painful but never painful enough for her to dare tell him to stop.

“Ugh…everything.” she moaned. “Every and anything.” With her eyes close she could even feel him grin. He pulled his fingers out and she felt as if a weight was lifted.

“Look at me.” he whispered and when she obey she saw him sucking on the fingers that were just inside of her moments ago. He closed his eyes and groaned savoring her taste on his tongue. So that’s what forbidden fruit tasted like. “You taste delicious, but of course I was expecting that. Would you like for me to taste more of you?” She threw her head back down and closed her eyes again.

“Oh please yes! Just hurry!” He chuckled darkly and spread her legs wider again. She could feel him begin to tongue at her inner thigh softly. His fingers found their way to her panties and he slowly pulled them down. He could see her pussy throbbing for him and her chest heeved up and down. He pulled the panties off and threw them somewhere on the ground. He licked his lips and wasted no time driving in giving her one good long wet lick. Get yelled as his lips and tongue began to work on her. She could feel the scruffiness of facial hairs coming on her inner thighs as his tongue flicked at her clit. He ate her as if he was starving taking in every flavor and scent as if it was the most wonderful thing he had encountered. He pulled away to look at her.

“Do you like that huh? You like it when I eat your pussy?”

“Ahh fucking shit! Yes!” her use of curse words was reassurance for him. But he still wasn’t satisfied.

“Then look at me this. Look at me while I eat it. I don’t want you to miss a thing.” he went back in spitting on it then lapping at her again like a cat.

“Oh fuck! Tom shit! That feels so good!” She grabbed onto his hair and pulled as hard as she could. She felt weak in the knees as he made swirls around and around. She could feel herself breaking under his tongue. He peak was rising and she could feel it. “I-I can feel myself cumming.” she said. “I don’t wanna cum yet.” he just ignored her and kept going. He plunged another finger into her as he lapped at her throbbing clit and she could feel tears welling up in her eyes. “Ahhh Tom please.” he broke away.

“Please what Monny?” He dove back in.

“Please don’t make me cum yet.” He ignored her only going faster and harder.

“Ohh you just so fucking wet Monny.” Her climax building higher and higher causing her to scream and right as she was about to tip over he pulled away and pulled his fingers out. Stopping like that didn’t seem fair to her but she kept her mouth shut.

He crawled onto the bed and told her to sit up. With all the energy she had left she obeyed and softly cupped her right breast massaging it a little. He gave her a soft kiss and whispered.

“Would you like me to fuck you now?” and she nodded.

“Yes…” was all she could get out at this point. Yes and Fuck. Tom undid her bra and pulled it from her chest throwing it to the ground. Before he could do anything else he had to bring her right nipple into his mouth. She threw her head back in pure ecstasy as he suckled on it. His teeth grazed her a little moaned. He took it out with a bit of a pop and pushed her back down. He reached over her for a condom and pulled his dick out. He rolled the condom on and began to rub himself a little making her bite her lip.

“One more time, you’re sure you want this?” he asked her and she nodded.

“Wait…you don’t have any diseases though right because condoms are only 99% effective and what if we’re that one percent you know?” he chuckled and shook his head.

“I would never put you in that position if I did. No I don’t. Can I fuck you now?” She smiled and nodded and he began to rub her with the head of his cock. He brushed it up and down through her lips making her moan more and more. “You ready Monny?” she nodded and slowly pushed himself in. “If you want me to stop don’t hesitate to say anything. I promise I will always stop. Are you okay?” she could feel herself trying to adjust to his size and of course it hurt like a bitch but she wasn’t one.

“I’m fine just…keep going I’ll just bite my lip through the pain.” He continued to go in a slow as possible and after a few seconds she put her hand up and he stopped.

“Jesus dude how much dick do you have?” she panted making him laugh.

“I’m a little over halfway there darling.” her eyes bugged out and she sat up to look to see if it was true. It was.

“Oh goodness…well keep going slow.” He did. He went slow in and slow out more and more and she began to feel twinges of pleasure with each move he made. Eventually he heard her moan and smiled.

“Is it getting better?” he asked and she nodded.

“Oh yeah. much. You can go a little faster.” he obeyed and she hissed. “Awh, fuck. Yes! Ugh fuck me!”

“I’m for sure not going to tell Cole about this but I might tell him about how much of a potty mouth you are.” Tom joked.

“As if you don’t love it, as if you aren’t a potty mouth yourself.” Just as she said this his cock twitched and moaned.

“Fuck, you’re so tight Monny.”

“Go a little faster and a little harder.” she told him and he obeyed. Eventually she moaned with each stroke in and out. Tom thumbed at her clit as he began to move a little faster. “Fuck me!” she exclaimed as he went a little faster and a little harder. “More.”

“You like this huh Monny?” she nodded without a word only more groaning and screaming. Tom was sure he would have to apologize to the neighbors in the morning but at the time he didn’t much care about that. He could feel her muscle contract around him and he moaned.

“Ahh yes fuck! Monny! Ugh I’m gonna cum.”

“Same. Go faster.” he went faster and faster pumping in and out of her as hard as he could until he felt her muscles squeeze him and she released. A few more pumps later he reached his climax and felt onto the bed beside her.

 

After both of them showered and changed Tom’s sheets she cuddled under him and he ran his fingers through her thick, curly hair. Just then he hears the sound of his ringtone playing on his phone. When he looks at the clock it says 2:30 am. He groans and grabs his phone to see Cole’s name pop up. His eyes widened and he looks down at Monica smiling peacefully up at him.

“It’s your brother.” her face turns from peace to horror and she begins to feel herself panic.

“What does he want!? Oh goodness he would call tonight!”

“Shh, just keep quiet.” Tom answers the phone and holds it up to his ear. “Hey man! Oh I’m doing pretty good. Yeah…huh?…No I haven’t seen your sister.”


	2. Chapter Two

It was Sunday, and after spending the entire morning at church with her mother she couldn’t help but feel…dirty. She hadn’t adjusted to no longer being Verona’s sweet little angel. She was now spending her nights pleasuring herself, while thinking about the family friend who took away her innocence. Despite how she felt, she had to keep herself together through dinner. As she sat in silence with her parents she found the noise of metal silverware clanking against the china plates to be her new enemy. The sounds of his moans filled her mind and echoed as if they were all around the room, bouncing from wall to wall so aggressively that something in her wanted to ask if anyone else heard it.

“So Monica…” her mother sighed before sipping some of her water that she always insisted on putting in a wine glass. Monica jumped looking up at her family that were all staring back at her like she was completely out of her mind…and maybe she was. “How has work been?” Monica shook off the noises in her head and forced on a smiled.

“Fine, yeah it’s been good. Got a really good tip the other day.” Monica waitressed at one of the most successful restaurants in London. Nourriture, known for their ever changing menu and waitresses who wore short skirts and low tops. Basically a fancy version of Hooters. Monica would call it that but every time she did she was frowned upon. “Some music producer came in last night and gave me a four hundred dollars in cash.”

“Of course you know why!” Her father, Arthur yelled. “It’s just disgusting all of those old men in there pining after intelligent young women like yourself. I know you make good money but I’m just not all that comfortable with you working there.” Monica reached her hand across the table and lightly laid it on top of his.

“Dad don’t worry. We have really good security. If anyone gets out of hand they get kicked out and sent off. I’ve never had a stalker situation that I knew of. For the most part, sure they’re a little pervy but it doesn’t matter to me, as long as they don’t touch me. I don’t plan on being there my whole life. I’ve been sending out my resume to every newspaper, journal, and blog site in the country. It’s just all a matter of patience.”

“Are you dating?” Her mother asked abruptly making Monica choke on her own spit.

“Excuse me?” she asked through her coughs.

“Are you dating? You seem to have been single for a very long time.”

“Hey come on mom and dad, can we not interrogate Monica at the dinner table?” Cole finally chimed in. “Plus I have really good news. I’m gonna propose to Lola.” Monica didn’t know if he was telling the truth or just shitting with them. He had a habit of doing that to help her and at this moment she appreciated it.

“Oh my! Really!?” Verona shrieked startling everyone at the table. Just then Monica’s phone buzzed, she pulled it from her pocket and looked down from under the table knowing that if her parents saw it she would’ve never heard the end of it. It was a text from her best friend Bella.

Party tonight at The Ridge in one hour! Please come! I don’t wanna be all alone! I know it’s Sunday but you’ll thank me later I promise!.

She definitely needed it. Maybe a party would help her get her mind off of things. Off of her secret that now seemed to be consuming her. She unlocked her phone and texted back.

Yeah sure! I’ll be there soon!

As Cole went on and on about his planned to propose to her girlfriend Monica thought of ways to get out of dinner.

“Um…This has been a lovely dinner and I’m so glad I came.” She rose from her seat and grabbed her purse. “But I have to work super early in the morning and I need to get as much rest as possible.” She grabbed her jacket and headed for the door.

“But Nourriture doesn’t open until five pm.” Arthur stated leaving Monica speechless.

“Uhh, yeah. I know, but tomorrow we’re trying out a new breakfast menu. All new and for one day only.”

“Oh! Maybe we should come eat then.” Verona suggested.

“I wouldn’t, the breakfast menu is terrible.” Monica objected. “Look I will talk to you both tomorrow!” She walked over to her mother and kissed her cheek, then to her father and did the same. When she walked over to Cole she slapped him in the back of the head and he growled.

“Bye bro…”

“See ya little sister! By the way it’s Tom’s birthday tomorrow and we’re throwing him a surprise party at my house swing by if you want.” Just hearing his name reassured her that she needed to get the hell out of there.

“I’ll see.” is all she said as she walked out of the house, got in the car, and drove off.

The loud music rang through her ears and the strobe lights were giving her a headache but as long as she wasn’t sitting at that dinner dame table anymore she was fine. Bella rarely went out, and when she did it was to get fucked up. When Monica went out with her, she would end up spending most of her time hanging out by the bar with her drink in hand, quietly nodding her head to the music as she watched the sea of people grinding up against each other as if crotch friction was all they needed to survive. She always kept a close eye on Bella, making sure she didn’t get herself into any trouble she couldn’t get out of. She’s even had to pepper spray some guys for her but she never minded it. In her mind that was what friends did for one another.

She took a sip of whatever drink Bella had ordered for her before she ran off to dance with some handsome beefcake. It was gross as shit so she put it down and sighed hoping that Bella’s urge to dance would soon wear away and she would be begging to leave soon. Yet, this was still better than being at that damn dinner table at her parents place.

“Hello…” someone whispered in her ear causing her to jerk. When she turned around there he was, a month later looking down at her with a half smiled that broke her heart a little.

“Oh my God! Hi!” She shouted opening her arms to give him a hug as if nothing had happened. As if she had forgotten about last month, but by his expression he clearly hadn’t. He accepted her hug with a smile and rocked her back in forth a little as he always did when they saw each other.

“Well it’s good to finally see you…” he laughed. “I thought you had forgotten all about me.”

Her shoulders slumped down and her smile quickly followed. She felt bad and embarrassed. She knew that she should’ve at least called but nothing in her could do it. Every time she would pick up the phone she would end up dropping it, almost involuntarily.

“Look, Tom I really am so sor-” Before she could finish, Tom pressed his pointer finger to his lips and shushed her.

“Not here, we can talk later. What are you even doing her though!? I thought you hated clubs?”

“Umm…Bella.” She laughed pointing over her friend who was now grinding up against some new guy with long hair and a leather jacket on even though it was as hot as The Human Torch’s asshole in there. Tom looked over and chuckled.

“Oh yes, I’ve missed Bella.” he laughed tilting his head as he watched her. Monica rolled her eyes. Tom had always been attracted to Bella and she couldn’t help but feel somewhat jealous. The quick glimmer of lust that twinkled in his eyes she hadn’t seen for a month and while he wasn’t looking at her, it made her stomach form butterflies and she bit her lip.

“Why are you here?!” She asked breaking his focus.

“A friends stag night, but it’s over now so I was actually headed out of the door until I saw you of course.”

“Ugh, I need to get out of here. I only came to get out of dinner with my parents. I had to tell them at we started a breakfast menu at Nourriture.” Tom threw his head back in laughter and leaned against the bar.

“Same ol’ Monny.”

“We stupidly took the train over here. I forgot how she gets when she’s drunk. Now I’m gonna have to basically carry her to to the station.”

“No way! I’m not gonna let you too get on the train this late at night. I’ll take you both home.”

“No you don’t have to do that. I appreciate the offer though.”

“Oh shut up Monica, it wasn’t an offer. I’m taking the both of you home. Either that or I tell you parents about your little visit here tonight.”

“Are you threatening to tell on me if I don’t let you take me and my friend home?”

“That’s exactly what I’m doing.” She looked up him with sharp eyes but of course he wasn’t phased. She wasn’t even sure how she was keeping herself together this well.

“Ugh fine.”

_

After about twenty minutes of arguing, and struggling Monica somehow got Bella to get into the backseat of Tom’s Jaguar. Once they all got in Tom headed to Bella’s first. For the most part the ride was silent, except for the faint sound of the radio that turned almost all the way down. Monica found herself leaning against the window that was rolled down with her eyes half open and her hair dancing in the wind. She found peace in being quiet in this moment. Not that she didn’t want to speak to him but she didn’t have much to say. After avoiding someone for a month after losing your virginity to them what do you say? When they dropped Bella off Monica took her inside, helped her into her pajamas and tucked her into bed like she always did. When she got back outside Tom was waiting for her in the drivers seat smiling wide in a way that confused her. She couldn’t help but smile back as she opened up the door to the passenger side.

“What?” she giggled.

“I’m hungry.” he said simply leaning back in his leather seat. “Are you hungry?” Monica got inside the car, buckled her seatbelt and closed the door.

“Um. A little I guess.” Tom smiled and started the car back up. He looked down at his watch that read 1:14am.

“Let’s go get pancakes.”

-

As much as she wanted to reject his offer for late night breakfast food she really was hungry and that light, fruity, doughy goodness was apparently something she really needed because she scarfed it down like she had been starving for weeks. She sat at the table halfway through her plate as Tom silently watched her. He saw the goosebumps arise on her skin, the restaurant was quite drafty.

“Do you want my jacket?” he asked and she looked up at him with wide eyes and a mouth full of fruit. She put her finger up at him and quickly chewed and swallowed her food.

“Sorry. Um, I think I’m fine.” she told him causing him to roll his eyes. He looked around the restaurant and noticed that there were only a few other people around and they were out of earshot. He pushed up his sleeves and leaned in on the table startling her.

“Look Monica, I would have never agreed to sleeping with you had I known that things were going to be this awkward between us. I haven’t seen or heard from you in a month. I see you tonight and you barely let me take you home, you didn’t talk to me throughout the entire car ride, you won’t talk to me now and I know you’re cold, you’re covered in goosebumps for crying out loud. What is exactly did I do wrong?” Her mouth hung open a little and she could feel her throat go dry. She dropped her fork and knife and cleared her throat a little.

“Nothing.” She croaked. “You did nothing it was me. It was all me. I um…It’s hard to explain.”

“I have all night.” he leaned back in his booth and crossed his arms on his chest.

“Do we have to talk about it now?”

“Yes. Monica I don’t think you understand. You show up at my flat randomly in the middle of the night practically begging me to fuck you.”

“I wouldn’t say begging.”

“No you were begging. Then I do, and it’s great and then whoosh it’s like you disappeared from the planet. You understand how that can be frustrating right?”

“I know! I know it’s just dammit Tom I went home that next morning and I sat and thought about all of those years, all of those years where I was nothing but your best friends weird little sister, all of those years of being nothing but that to you and then I thought about the way you made me feel that night and…I don’t know I didn’t want to come off as that goofy teenager with a crush so I figured that if I ignored you for a little while you wouldn’t think that I was clingy or something.”

“Do you hear yourself right now?” Tom laughed. “I would never think of you that way.”

“I never said it was smart. I just said it was how I felt. Plus, I’m not gonna lie I was slightly ashamed. Not of you, but everyone in my family sees me as this sweet little angel that could do no wrong and there I was lying with you. I don’t regret doing it, but there’s a lot of stuff that goes along with it ya know?” he nodded in understanding.

“Well I guess that leaves us in a rather odd position.” Monica went quiet again and dug back into her pancakes. “Have you slept with anyone else since?” he asked, making her scoff.

“Are you kidding? With the amount of guilt running through me for the last month? Do you really think I could’ve pulled off some shit like that? Plus it’s not like men throw themselves at me the way women throw themselves at you. I can just scroll through my contacts, pick a name and then have a sex partner.”

“Who said I could do that?!”

“Oh please…You could run outside and scream to the world that you need a pussy to fuck and everyone woman in London would be here in five minutes.”

“You’re over exaggerating, and you’re underestimating yourself. You’re very beautiful and intelligent and any man on this earth would be lucky to have you.”

“Ugh you sound like my mom please stop.”

“I’m being serious.” He didn’t know why but the way she looked in that moment turned him on a little. The rather unimpressed expression on her face. The tightness of her purple dress, the way her hair draped all about her head like a lions mane. Something in him was feeling a little playful. “You’re gorgeous and very sweet, and speaking from experience you’re very…delicious.” Her eyes sharpened and she wanted to slap him. Her cheeks grew warm and she could feel tingling sensation work its way from her stomach down to her cunt.

“I want to go home,” she sighed. “Now.”

-

God knows how she ended up there with him, back in his apartment like the month before. Her back slammed against the wall of his bedroom as he kissed down her neck. He tugged at her dress forcefully ripping some of the fabric causing her to gasp.

“Dammit dude!”

“I’ll replace it, I promise. Maybe with something less cheap.”

“What is that supposed to mean!?”

“Shut up Monica.” He continued to leave the softest of kisses on her skin and she rested her head against the wall. She had been aching for this. As much as she didn’t want to admit it she had been wishing for it for a month. The loneliest month of her life. “You’re not gonna ignore me again are you?” he asked softly and she shook her head. “Hmm?”

“No. I won’t ignore you.” he kissed down her chest and began to nibble at one of her breasts.

“Promise me.” he breathed against her skin.

“I-I promi-ise.” she sighed.

“Good.” he smiled. He grabbed her by her hips and dropped her onto his bed.


	3. Chapter Three

In the morning he awoke reaching out for her only to find that the spot where she was only a fews hours ago was now empty. He opened his eyes and saw her gone from the room, just when he was about to become frustrated the smell of frying meat greeted his nose, and the sound of Beyonce’s voice flew into his ears and he knew that she was still there. He got up from his bed, and pulled on some pants before walking out of his room and into the kitchen where she was frying bacon on a skillet by his oven, she stood in one of his tee shirt that barely ended under her backside. She shook her hips to the beat and sung along merrily not noticing his eyes that were heavily fixed on her.

“In our own little world the music is the sun the dance floor becomes the sea. Feels like true paradise to me!” She spun around and nearly fell over when she saw him. “Shit Tom!” she hissed gripping onto her chest as her heart rate began to speed up and he just smiled in the way he knew she dreaded. “Geez, you couldn’t say anything like let me know you were standing in the doorway?” her chest heeved up and down as she began to regulate her breathing.

“I apologize. Monica, I’m standing in the doorway.” he teased. She let out a fake laugh and stuck her middle finger up at him.

“Fuck you.”

“Again? Well if that’s what you want darling the-”

“Don’t start with me. I’m making you food, be grateful.” She turned back to the over and turned the eye off of the bacon. She turned off her music and pulled her phone from the stereo. Tom crept up behind her and snaked his arms around her waist and setting his chin on her shoulder. He looked at all of the food: pancakes, bacon, eggs, toast. “There’s fruit salad in the fridge and I’m about to put on a pot for tea or would you prefer coffee” She asked him softly and he rocked her back and forth in his arms. She wanted to close her eyes and breathe him in, but she figured that would look rather odd to him.

“Tea is fine.” he told her. “Now.” he let go of her and leaned up against the island and crossed his arms on his chest. “The question is, why did you cook all of this?” she modestly shrugged and grabbed his tea pot turning on the faucet and letting the water pour inside.

“I don’t know. To say thank you. Last night was needed…Also because it’s your birthday.” his eyes widened and his mouth gaped open.

“I completely forgot about my birthday.” he sighed in complete bewilderment. Monica snickered at a thought that ran through her mind but decided against saying it outloud. Monica set the pot on the stove and turned it on. “Monny how did I forget my own birthday?” She shrugged and turned back to the food, grabbing a plate and putting two of everything on it for him.

“I don’t know. Glad you remembered though, with today being your party and all.” It slipped her mouth before she could catch it and she cringed at his reaction.

“Party? What party?”

“Shit.” She hissed. How had she forgotten so quickly? “Nothing! I was just talking shit.” Tom reached over and grabbed the plate from her hand, setting it down on the island he was leaning against. He wrapped his arm around her waist and pulled her close making her shiver. Through her long curly lashes her big eyes stared up at him nervously and he enjoyed the way she shook his arms reminding him of how nervous he made her. His head ducked down and he began to suck on neck sending her over the moon.

“Monny…” he hummed against her skin. “What party?” she cursed him in head. He knew exactly what he did to her and in her mind she still felt like that teenage girl with a crush.

“Th-that’s not cool at all dude.” she groaned as he kissed her again and again. She could feel his lips curl into a smile on her skin and it made her sick. How one person could have her so weak in the knees. Just when she was about to cave his thumb pressed into the fabric of her underwear where her clit was, her breath hitched as he began to lightly rub her there and she pushed away from him harshly. “Now that is not okay!” she told him and he simply laughed at her reaction. “Dammit! Cole is throwing you a surprise party! Happy now?”

“Hmm.” while he only did what he did to get an answer from her, he could feel himself growing hard as he looked at her, half naked in one of his tee shirts, her face all scrunched up into a frustrated frown. “Will you be there?”

“I was invited. I was gonna go but I’m not sure how I feel about the birthday boy right now.”

“You’ll be there.” he stated with a sense of assurance that nearly pissed her off.

“What makes you so sure?” she asked challenging him. He swiftly grabbed her by her waist and threw her over his shoulder making her shriek. “What the fuck?!” He carried her back to is bedroom closing the door behind him as she squirmed in his arms. “Tom what are you doing?”

“I’m carrying you to my bedroom, isn’t it obvious?”

“I’m hungry.”

“So am I.” he purred in a tone that made her melt.

“You are unfair.” He dropped her onto his bed and crawled on top of her. Their lips attached and Monica could feel her stomach drop. She definitely found comfort in kissing him. She wasn’t sure of how much pleasure he got out of having sex with her the night before or the month prior but she knew she was good kisser, she knew she could’ve at least satisfied him in that way. He pulled away from her and stared her in her eyes, she looked down at her lap nervously and sighed.

“Oh goodness, what’s wrong now?” he asked her. She huffed and ran her fingers through her hair, they got stuck half way through and she tugged them out.

“I’m just feeling a little guilty.” he frowned and didn’t even have to ask why. “He really cares about the both of us ya know? He would be livid if he ever found out.”

“Which is why he won’t.”

“What are we even doing? Are we just gonna sleep together and pretend like everything’s normal in front of everyone? How am I supposed to act around you at that party tonight?” Tom sighed and sat beside her. She bit her lip and laid back on the bed.

“Just act the way you normally did. Act like you did before last month. Act like last month never happened.”

“Yeah but, I don’t know.” Tom pulled her into his arms.

“What do you want? Would you rather us stop and pretend as though nothing ever happened and we can go on with the rest of our lives. Or, would you rather us continue whatever this is?”

“Well that depends on this is.”

“What do you want it to be?”She thought to herself. this Thinking back on that night she showed up at his door with on request and how it led to this moment. She pushed herself from him and stood up pacing around the room dramatically, making him laugh.

“I still don’t know myself sexually. I know that somethings feel good, and some things don’t but I can’t pinpoint what all of that is. I know that there are things that turn me on and things that I want to try and things that look like fun but that’s it. I’m dying to experiment and learn more about myself sexually ya know?”

“I’m trying to learn more about you sexually as well.” he snickered as he leaned back on the bed and she glared at him.

“Now is not the time for jokes.” he got up from his bed and stalked toward her. “I jus- I felt guilty and that’s why I was avoiding you. I just felt so bad.”

“Well listen, if you want to stop we can stop. Whatever makes you comfortable is all I care about. I just don’t want you to ignore me anymore.” He looked down at her to make eye contact but she avoided his eyes in fear that she would go speechless if she did. “So what do you want to do?” In that moment, with him in her face staring down at her in the way she always desired, in that moment of feeling like something more than just his best friend’s little sister with a crush she couldn’t help that the idea of casually sleeping with excited her in ways she had never experienced. As an answer, she kissed him, forcefully, passionately in the way she had desired when she would daydream about him when she was younger.

“He can never find out.”

——

Her and Bella stood outside in their skin tight dresses waiting for someone to answer the door at Cole’s house. They were an hour late, and Monica felt bad about missing the whole “surprise” part of Tom’s not so surprise party. Cole pulled the door open and smiled.

“Hey! Glad to see you decided to show up.” He mocked receiving a glare from his sister. “Just kidding, glad to see you guys here! We were just about to cut the cake.” Monica stepped inside with a blue box in her hands, nearly freezing when she saw him standing in the living room talking to some of his old RADA friends.

“Where’s the liquor!” Bella shouted, and Monica rolled her eyes.

“Please don’t get wasted at my family friend’s birthday party.” She begged. 

“Don’t worry. I just want one shot.” With that she walked off in search of alcohol, leaving Monica behind to stand alone, at least until Lola, Cole’s Fiance appeared from the kitchen.

“Oh my goodness! Look at you!” Lola somehow shouted over the over four dozen people who were currently in her soon to be home. She grabbed Monica by the hand. “Spin around.” Monica obeyed and Lola’s eyes widened. “Wow that dress is hot! You never dress like this.” Monica let go of her grip and looked down at her dress.

“Yes I do!” She argued, now feeling pretty self conscious. “I do, don’t I?”

“I mean you wear hot stuff sometimes but this is really hot!”

“Yeah, it’s too hot. You need to cover up.” Both of them heard Cole say. Monica turned around to see her big brother in a stance that let her know exactly how he felt about her dress. His legs parted, his arms crossed on his chest his glare as sharp as Lola’s exclusive HSN kitchen knives.

“Lola should have a jacket you could put on. Lola go get her one.” he demanded in stern tone. Monica scoffed, set the present she brought down and crossed her arms on her chest letting him know that she was not to be moved.

“Excuse me? Last time I checked, I’m grown.” she snapped.

“And last time I checked, I’m you big brother and you do what I say. You’re going to put a jacket on Monica.”

“Like hell I am.”

“Please don’t argue with me.”

“You know how much money I spent on this dress?”

“I hope you got it for fifty percent off, cause you’re wearing only fifty percent of a dress.”

“Just because it isn’t one of Mom’s long ass pentecostal church dresses doesn’t mean it’s not a dress. I didn’t come here to argue with you Cole. I came here to give Tom his gift, say happy birthday and then leave.”

“Oh surely you’ll stay longer than that.” She now hears Tom’s voice from behind her. “We still haven’t cut the cake yet.”

“Oh hi Tom!” Bella screams from the food and drink table. “Thanks for taking us home last night!” Monica stomach drops as Cole looks over to Bella in confusion.

“Last night? What happened last night.” He asks, with his right brow cocked up and his hands in his pockets. He looks to his sister and then to Tom. Monica heart begins to raise and heat rises in her face.

“Nothing, I just ran into them at The Ridge last night, just gave them a ride home it seemed to late for them to take the train.” Cole nodded and smiled.

“Oh, then thanks man.”

“No problem,” He turns back to Monica with a smile that makes her stomach flip. “Are you sure you don’t want to stay?”

“Yeah you should stay Mo!” Lola chimes in gleefully.

“Um, I have work in the morning, but thanks. Here.” she mumbles, handing Tom the perfectly wrapped box. “I’ll see y’all later. I just wanted to show my face.” She looked over at Bella who is stuffing her face with mini crab cakes. “Come on girl! Let’s go.” Bella frowns and grabs a few more cakes and they head for the door. Cole gives his sister a warm hug and walks the two girls to the car. Tom and Lola wave as they drive off.

He got back home to his flat building after hours of conversing with friends, dancing, eating, drinking but he was eager to get home knowing exactly what waited for him at his door. He took the elevator to his level and when he stepped out he saw her outside of his door waiting patiently going over the pattern of the wallpaper with his finger. He smirked when he saw that she was still in the dress she wore to the party and he could hardly wait to yank it off of her.

“How long have you been waiting her?” he asked catching her attention.

“Not long, I’d say about ten minutes.” she sighed. He stepped past her and unlocked the door, he grabbed her wrist and pulled her inside so harshly that she yelped.

“Wait! Wait we need to discuss some things. Rules.” she told him as he closed the door and pulled her to his room.

“Rules like what?” he snickered. He kicked off his shoes and Monica’s eyes widened as one of them flew from his foot and hit a wall.

“If we’re gonna be doing this on a regular basis we need to schedule some things.”

“Okay we can do that in the morning.” Faster than lighting he lets go of her wrist but grabs her hips and she stumbles back into his dresser. His nose brushed up against hers and he searched for her eyes but she looked down. The smell of his cologne became overwhelming and she felt slightly dizzy.

“But I th-” her voice was cut short as his lips pressed to her softly. She grasped his arm and his grip on her waist tightened. He pulled away and giggled.

“Okay, we’ll talk about it tomorrow.” She pressed her lips back to his and once again found herself in his bed for another night.


	4. Chapter Four

“Okay…”She sighed, slamming four pages of pink cursive ink on Tom’s table as he looked over a script of a play he had just been casted in a few days back. He peeked from the script to the scribbled pages and smiled.

“Are these your rules?” he questioned, pretty amused that there was so much there.

“Yes, but that’s not all. I took the time to list all of my kinks, turn offs, things I want to try, thinks I’m indifferent toward and things that are out of the question. I also looked through my phone and wrote down all of my favorite pornos and listed each website you can find them at.” He had forgotten that when it came to organization, her and Cole were practically twins. He knew the list would be detailed but some of it seemed a bit excessive. His eyes widened as he set his script down and grabbed at the small packet before him. She nervously bit her lip as he began to flip through it with an amused expression, occasionally making a “hmm” or an “ohh” sound that made her stomach flip over and she felt slightly embarrassed. She tapped her foot in a nervous habit as he licked his lips just thinking about some of the stuff that she had listed as things she wanted to try.

“Monny…” he sighed and her eyes shot up at him. “Why are you indifferent toward anal?” she gasped and could feel her cheeks warm up.

“Ugh…ya know! It’s weird!” she argued.

“No, it’s really not.”

“But it’s my bootyhole. Like…I don’t know. It sounds like it hurts.” she said modestly hiding her face in her hands.

“Really Monica, your ‘bootyhole?’”

“Hey, shut the hell up and read the back.” she commanded snapping her fingers at him. “You can read the rest later.” He chuckled and flipped to the page. His eyes widened at the emptiness of the page and he smiled as he read. “There is only one rule, keep your mouth shut. Or there will be hell to pay.”

“Pretty much,” she laughed.

“So…” he sighed, crossing his arms on his chest and leaning back in his wooden chair. “What do you want to do first?” She bit her bottom lip and sighed.

“Umm. I dunno. What do you think would be good to start with?” He put his hands up and scooted out of his chair.

“I cannot answer that. It is whatever you’re comfortable with, I am not in charge here.” But that was exactly what she wanted, for him to take control and tell her what to do. She wanted him to guide her.

“That’s the thing. I don’t want to only do things I’m comfortable with. I need to step out of my comfort zone. You’re the one who needs to take control cause if it was up to me we wouldn’t get past missionary. Truth is I’m really nervous and embarrassed and I won’t really be able to get out of that on my own ya know? I need you to help guide me. It’s not gonna work otherwise. I mean of course I should have some control but I don’t want all of it otherwise I’ll get bored.” He scratched the back of his head and thought to himself. Monica poked her lip out and pressed her hands together. “Tom please!? Oh please, please, please!” he huffed and sighed.

“Yes, fine I will help guide you.” She grinned wide and gave him a tight hug. “Yes, thank you.” she kissed his cheek. “Okay, well I have work in like three hours so I have to go home and change but I’ll be back tonight alright?” she pulled away and she nodded. “Read over the list and put a star by all of the things you like.” She grabbed her purse and walked to the door with Tom close behind. “Alright I’ll see you around ten-ish.” she told him and he nodded, pulling the door open for her and she stepped out into the hall. “Once again, thank you.”

“You’re welcome.” is all he said as he smiled down at her excited face. With that she walked off with a pep in her step, her hair bouncing with every single move and her hips switching just a little more than normal for she knew he was watching her leave. Once she got on the elevator he closed and locked his door going back to his script but not able to take his mind off of what that night would hold.

He looked toward his clock that read 11:34 and sighed. She was over an hour late and he hadn’t gotten so much as a single call. Maybe she changed her mind, maybe she didn’t want to do this anymore. Tom began to regret even agreeing to something like this. It was wrong, he knew it was wrong from the very beginning and how he allowed himself to end up in it this deep was beyond him. He got up from his favorite living room chair and decided to call it a night. He dumped the remaining ice from his drink in the kitchen skin and set the cup down. As he headed to his room he heard a knock on the door and knew it was her.

“I know I’m late I’m sorry, but I got kinda caught up in…something and my phone died. I need you to open the door right now though.” her voice sounded worn out and strained as if she was struggling with something. He could hear her breathing through the door. He turned around and opened it as fast as he could to see her standing in the doorway, her knees buckling while she carried a large cardboard box in her arms.

“Could you help please?” she asked and he quickly grabbed it. Once took the weight (which was nothing for him) in his arms she sighed and stomped into the flat, shutting the door behind her. She dropped her head back and let out a groan before slipping her shoes off. “Set it on the kitchen table.” She told him and he nodded taking over to the wooden table and gently setting it down.

“Damn, what the hell is in here?” He asked, running his hands through his hair as he panted. “Bricks?”

“Not exactly.” she giggled skipping over to the kitchen and pulling a knife from one of his drawers. She passed the knife to him and he slid it down the middle of the tape that held the box together. Once it was slit, he sat the knife down and opened the box.

“Whoa…” he sighed staring down at the tons and tons of sex toys that sat in the box before him. D-did you buy all of this.” he asked in a breathy tone.

“Um…yeah.” Monica sighed.

“Monica, how much was all of this?” he said picking up a pair of purple sparkly handcuffs Monica fell in love with the minute she walked into the sex store.

“Around…two hundred and sixty four pounds.” his mouth gaped open and he looked up at her. She knew that he purchase wasn’t wise but she couldn’t help herself. Everything she ever wanted was at her fingertips and she finally had someone to try it all with.

“You spent that much money on sex toys? Some of which I already own?” her eyes widened and she looked up at him in shock.

“You what?”

“I’m a man in my thirties, of course I have sex toys.” he laughed and her face grew hot as he continued to search through the box. When he got two the bottom he saw a few costumes on hangers and pulled one of them out. His right brow rose in fascination at the shiny, cheaply made sexy nurse costume. “Now this, I can say I don’t own.” he chuckled. “Put it on.” he commanded, reaching the outfit out toward her. Her mouth gaped open a little as she looked at the skimpy costume he was holding out before her.

“Wha-what?” she croaked.

“Put it on…” he repeated, shaking the hanger.

“Ya sure?” she whispered.

“Of course I’m sure, what’s wrong?”

“Umm, I’m not sure. I’m just a little nervous I guess. You sure you don’t wanna wait a little while before we get into role play because…my make up looks a mess right now and my hair is all frizzy and I don’t think I would be really good at it, I was gonna practice in the mirror or something firs-” he dropped the costume on the table and grabbed her by her hips and pulling her into him until they were barely an inch apart.

“Come on Monny, it could fun. It was on your list, and you bought it, so let’s put it to use. I will help of course but it’ll be like playing a part. Pretend you’re on stage.” his ever changing eyes were a bright seafoam color and they pierced into her like a dagger. She felt so vulnerable with his fingers pressing into the side of her hips and him looking down on her with such lust. but something within her loved it. It excited her and turned her on but she just couldn’t shake that nervous feeling.

“Umm…okay.” he could tell she was nervous, his hands began to shake and sweat broke at her hairline. She grabbed the costume from the table in her hands and he smirked.“Alright, just let me take a shower first. I was a work all day and I smell like Italian food.” she told him pulling out of his grip a little. She backed away from him heading toward the bathroom. He shoved his hands in the pockets of his sweats and smiled as she walked backward tripping over her own feet as she nervously headed to the bathroom. Tom snickered at her as she turned around, ran in bathroom and slammed the door. Tom turned off the kitchen lights and headed to the bedroom. He heard her turn on the shower and music from her phone played softly. Tom dimmed the lights in his room and took off his shirt and sweats before getting on the bed.

“Okay, you got this.” Monica mumbled to herself as the hot water beat down her back. She figured giving herself a pep talk would help get her through the experience. It also helped that she had a little music playing.

Feelin’ myself, I’m feelin’ myself

I’m feelin’ my, feelin’ myself

She hummed the song as she washed and got out after ten minutes. She dried off quickly and looked at her face. She dug in her purse and put on some eyeliner and mascara, she put on a little lip balm then pulled a scrunchy from her head, unleashing thick brown hair to pop out all over her head and fall down her shoulders and back a little. She grabbed the costume and held it up to her body imagining what it would look like once she had it on.

“You got this…” she sighed to herself before pulling the outfit from the hanger and slipping it on.

After twenty minutes in the bathroom she stepped out into the hallway and looked around.

“Tom?” she questioned, noticing that the kitchen light was off.

“In here!” he exclaimed from the bedroom. She tip toed over to the bedroom and stood close to the door, but not close enough for him to see she took a deep breath and cleared her throat.

“Alright, I’m ready.” she said.

“Well then come in, let me see you.” her face grew hot as she walked into the bedroom slowly with her hands behind her back and her eyes focused on her feet. When Tom saw he his mouth gaped open at the sight. Her legs covered in white and red striped knee highs, high waisted white shorts with red trimming that complemented her hips perfectly, a small apron was wrapped around her hips that matched the shorts and the bra top that pushed her breasts up nicely. Her eyes flutter up and he could barely fathom how adorable she looked with the little nurses hat pinned to her thick curly hair and the bashful expression on her face made him want to take her even more. “Wow…” he sighed, feeling his cock twitch in his boxer briefs. “You look very…ver-”

“Stupid.” she interrupted.

“Delicious.” he corrected and a smiled formed on her naked lips “Spin around.” he commanded she obeyed again, turning around slowly and sunk in every part of her. He admired every single inch of her every bump and curve, from her back dimples and ample ass, to her perky breasts and umber skin.

“Alright, so we should probably do this now, while I don’t think we’ll be getting too rough tonight I think we should come up with our safewords now. You do know what a safeword is, right?” She rolled her eyes and crossed her arms on her chest.

“Yes, I know what a safeword it. I may be new to sex but I’m not fourteen.” she told him.

“Alright, just making sure, what do you want your safeword to be?” She bit her lip and glanced up at the ceiling in deep thought.

“Um…elephant.” Tom tilted his head in confusion.

“Why elephant?”

“It’s my favorite animal.” she shrugged. Tom chuckled and nodded.

“Well then, elephant is it.” He leaned back on the bed with his hands behind his back. “Alright are you ready?” she bit her bottom lip again and nodded timidly. She felt completely lost, not knowing where to start or what to say. She slowly made her way over to him trying her hardest to build up some confidence. She stood beside the bed nervously trying to come up with something sexy to say but was ultimately lost for words. She closed her eyes and took a deep breath. She looked back down at his mith sultry eyes and smiled.

“What can I help you with Mr, Hiddleston.” she cooed, trying her hardest to hold back the laughter that she could feel forming inside of her. Tom sat up and swung his legs over the edge of the bed.

“Well you see nurse, I’ve been feeling very sore in my shoulders…and right here.” he purred lowing hand down and lazily stroking his hardened cock through the fabric of his briefs. Her eyes widened when she saw how hard she had made him without even touching him. “Can you make it feel better?” he looked up at her through his lashes and she could feel herself getting wetter and wetter by the second. In response she grabbed his face in her hands and pushed his lips onto his. She pushed herself onto his lap and wrapped her arms around his neck as she lost herself on his lips. He pulled away and her lips found his neck.

“We’re supposed to be role playing Monny.” he chuckled.

“I don’t care” she hummed as she sucked his neck.

“Come on let’s still try.” she began to rock her hips on him panting as she felt friction of his hard cock against her cunt. A growl escaped his lips and he grabbed onto her hips roughly pushing and pulling her back and forth on his lap.

“Is it feeling better?” she breathed before sucking a little harder on his neck.

“A little…and watch yourself, you’ll leave a mark.” and idea popped into her head and she smirked.

“I wanna try something.” she pushed herself from his lap and kneeled down before him, at first Tom was confused but once he saw her reaching for the band of his briefs he understood.

“A-are you sure?” he croaked.

“I have to do it at some point, why not get it over with today?” he nodded and stared down at her lips just imagining what they would feel like wrapped around his cock.

“Alright, but take your time.” she slowly grabbed the waistband of his briefs and began to tug. He rose himself up a little helping her pull the gray underwear down. His cock sprung up in her face and she jumped back a little in shock. She continued to pull the underwear down and yanked it off of him. She threw it to the side and looked up at his veiny hard pink cock in awe, she didn’t know where to start or what to grab. At this moment she thought about literally every porno she’s ever watched and every erotica she’s ever read. She lightly grabbed the shaft and notice the tip glisten with clear precum. She stuck her tongue out a little and slumped her shoulders in attempt to relax. She closed her eyes and leaned in setting her tongue on the tip of his cock and licking off the salty precum. She pulled back savoring the taste trying to figure out if it was as bad as she thought it would be, and surprisingly enough to her it wasn’t. She leaned back in a licked it again and could Tom let out a breathy moan. She wrapped her plump lips around the head a little and lightly suckled.

“Ahh.” Tom breathed. She pulled back again.

“Wait, do you have any lube or lotion?” she asked softly batting her long curly eyelashes at him. Tom nodded and reached over to his bedside drawer and violently yanked the drawer open pulling out some lotion and handing it to her. She took and squirted some of cocoa butter scented lotion in her hand and rubbed her hands together until the lotion was warm in her palms. She gripped the shaft again and began to suck on the head while working her hand up and down his shaft slowly. He gritted his teeth and let out another growl. Monica had read a lot about how to give a blow job so she mentally talked herself through it, reminding herself what a website called Frisky said. She let out a low moan against his skin and Tom lightly bucked his hips at the vibrations. Hard enough to shock her but not enough to hurt her. She took more of him in her mouth, pacing herself and focusing on breathing through her nose.

“Fuck…” he hissed. “Shit Monny that feels amazing…ah- do you like this?” in response she lowered her left hand to the crotch of her shorts and began rub her clit through the fabric of her shorts as she sucked. “Fuck.” She looked up at him with wide eyes and batted her eyelashes again. Tom fought the urge to grab the back of her head and push her on him more by gripping onto the sheets as he watched her rub herself. “Fuck, yes Monny. Suck my cock.” She hummed again as she pulled back a little and took him in again. She slowly began to bob back and forth on his cock picking up a little bit of speed. She went a little too deep and triggered her gag reflex. She pulled away and began to gag. Tom looked down at her concerned as she coughed a little.

“Shit darling, I’m sorry.” he sighed rubbing her back. She cleared her throat and sighed as the sensation went away.

“It’s fine. I was going too fast. I’ll keep going.” she told him, she reached for his cock but before she could grab it he pulled away and grabbed her shoulders pulling her to stand up. Once she did he pushed himself from the bed and switched them around. “What are you doing?” He reached around and unzipped the back of her shorts. He pushed his large hands down the back of shorts and grabbed her ass making her gasp.

“Guiding you.” he purred. “I want to see you touch yourself.” she could feel a muscle in her cunt twitch and she knew that was by far the hottest thing any man has ever said to her. “I want to do it exactly like you do when you’re in your bedroom, alone, thinking about me.” He lightly pushed her back on the bed and she pushed herself back. He grabbed her shorts and faster than a blink yanked them off of her legs. “Legs open.” he commanded loving the sight of her bare pussy in contrast with the striped knee highs she wore. She nervously obeyed opening her legs a little and he shook his head dissatisfied. “Wider.” his assertiveness was making her nervous but turning her on at the same time. She opened them wider and he licked his lips feeling the urge to taste her again. “Alright, get on with it.” she brought two of her fingers to her lips and sucked on them a little making them as wet as she could before she brought them down to her cunt. She lazily began to rub her clit and dropped her head back.

“Shit.” she groaned. She bit her lip and looked down at her bright pink pussy loving the sight and he did as well. He stroked his cock as he watched her. She sucked on a finger from her left hand and pushed it in herself. “Oh yes…Oh fuck. Shit. Ah Tom!” she yelled and his cock twitched again. “Ah Tommy.” something about the way that nickname left her mouth set him ablaze and he pulled her finger from her cunt and took it in his mouth sucking on it and the sight amazed her. “Tom please fuck me!” She didn’t have to tell him twice. He grabbed a condom from the top of his dresser, opened it and rolled it on his cock in record time. He crawled on top of her and ran the head up and down her slit. She kneaded her breast through her bra and moaned. He pushed himself into her and she let out a shriek.

“Ah shit, you’re so big.” she yelled as he began to push himself in and out of her. They both knew that wouldn’t last long, he could already feel her velvety walls clench around him.

“Yes Monny.” his moaned pumping in her faster and faster. Monica felt an urge boiling within her.

“Pull my hair.” she moaned as he thrusted.

“Wha-what?” he panted with a shocked expression.

“Pull my hair!” she yelled. He grabbed a fist full of her hair and yanked it a little, afraid he was going to actually hurt her. “Harder!” he obeyed pulling it a little harder. “No Tom! Yank my hair now!” he yanked at it and she let out a loud moan feeling her walls clenched up tight and release. “Yes!” She came against him and he shortly followed with his mouth wide open and his eyes closed. Once they had both hit their climax Monica slumped back and closed her eyes.Tom fell down by her side and they took a few moments to breathe.

“So much for role play.” Monica giggled. “Sorry if I did a shitty job at giving a blowjob.” Tom pulled her into his arms and cupped her right breasts.

“You did great darling. trial and error. We’ll try it again.”

“Alright, but next time you’re the one in the outfit.”


	5. Chapter Five

After spending the rest of her week, going straight to work and then straight home Sunday morning soon came around which meant Church and dinner with her parents. While Monica was never really excited by church she felt the urge to go and listen to the word of God, she often wondered what He thought about her new found…relationship with Tom and if it would be the thing to send her straight to Hell.

The cabbie pulled up to the front of church where everyone was meeting outside, waiting for the bell that started service to ring. Her stomach twisted, thinking about what she had done since the last time she went to service. Reuniting with Tom and sleeping with him, not once but three times with week alone made her feel unclean. She felt unworthy to step into that building of pure people. She paid the cabbie and pushed the car door open hesitantly. She pushed herself up and stepped out in the cold London air. She shut the door behind her and stepped away. She could already feel eyes on her as she modestly stepped across the street toward the outside of the church where she saw her Mother, Father, Cole and Lola waiting for her. Lola and Verona waved cheerfully and she smiled and waved back gripping her clutch against her dress.

“You look so pretty sweetheart.” Verona sung pulling Monica into a big hug.

“Thanks mama.” she sighed.

“Oh Verona are these you babies!?” There goes another high school friend of Verona’s that Cole nor Monica had ever met. Her voice was so highly pitched that Monica was sure a champagne glass somewhere that shattered to piece. Verona flipped Monica around to face the short pudgy who was dressed in a bright lime green church suit with flowers embroidered on it and a large hat church hat to match.

“Oh my goodness Loretta Turning! How are you it’s been ages!” Verona screeched and everyone around her flinched.

“Loretta Turning,” Cole silently mumbled to his siter. “does she mean the woman she said she hated in high school?” Monica punched his shoulder and he let out a low chuckle. “Just sayin.” he shrugged and Monica rolled her eyes.

“Oh I’ve been fine, but look at your babies! They’re so big.” The older woman looked up at them with wide eyes in complete awe at how much the two had grown. “The last time I saw you two, you had showed me the gap you got from losing a tooth,” she pointed to Monica “and you were listening to rap music in your room. Now you two are all grown up.” Monica hated these awkward conversations, she never knew what to say or do besides stand and smile. “Cole, I’ve seen you acting on the telly. You’re very good. Any new projects?”

“Um yeah. I just got a role in my first movie. It’s being filmed in America. I’ll be gone for five months which is the longest I’ve ever been away from family but I’m pretty excited.” Cole explained and Loretta smiled wide.

“That sounds amazing, is this lovely young lady a friend of yours?” She asked, pointing Lola who was holding onto Coles arm from behind him.

“Yes, this is my fiance Lola.”

“Nice to meet you!” Lola said in the tone of a fairy. She reached her hand out for Loretta’s and the woman accepted it with a smile.

“Well, aren’t you pretty! You both are so cute! Well good luck you two, and I can’t wait to see the movie Cole.”

“Thank you Mz. Turning.” Cole replied Loretta turned to Monica and patted her shoulder.

“What about you missy? What are you up to? Out of college?”

“Yeah, I graduated four years ago.” Monica told her and she nodded.

“And, what kind of degree do you have?”

“I have BA. Majored in advertising, minored in dance.” Loretta’s eyes widened and she squealed again.

“Oh! You have two actors Verona! Have you done any professional work like your brother?” Monica shook her head with a pleasant smile on the outside, all while wondering when that damn bell would decide to ring on the inside.

“No ma’am. not yet but I’m working on it.”

“Monica was the Salutatorian of her college graduating class.” Verona cuts in, setting her hand softly on Monica’s shoulder.

“Wow, that’s very nice.” Just then the bell rings and Monica feels as if a large weight has been lifted from her shoulders.

“It was very nice seeing you Mz. Turning but the bell is ringing.” With that Monica walked off, leaving the rest of her family behind as she headed toward the front doors of the church. Arthur, Cole and Lola eventually caught us but Verona and Loretta continued talking. After everyone was inside and the sermon started Monica found herself overwhelmed with a rush of guilt as she looked around at all of the people she knew, the people who knew her as being Verona’s sweet innocent daughter. She was no longer that girl. She was now a part of a lie that could cause her a those she loved a lot of pain if they were to ever find out. She tried to sit and listen to the overly dramatic, preach spew out his weekly lecture on how everyone needed to get their lives together or else all of them would be sent to Hell. She tried to find appreciation in the two sixth grade girls at the front of of the altar in their long white and purple gowns swinging their bodies around to a Kirk Franklin song while all of the elders looked wide eyed in admiration. She even tried to sing along with the choir (something she never did) hoping that it would make her feel a little better but alas none of that worked. So she got up.

“I’ll be right back.” she whispered to her family. “I have to use the bathroom.” they nodded in understanding and she hurriedly walked down the aisle as quietly as she could, feeling as if all eyes were on her. She pushed door open but steadily closed is to keep it from slamming. She ran down the hall and walked out of the door breaking in th cold air around her and letting out a rather loud sigh.

“Oh goodness.” she breathed. “Lord help me.” she pleaded leaning up against the wall continuing to breathe the outside air. She closed her eyes and took in some deep breaths in and out…in and out…in again and out again until she could feel herself becoming more peaceful. In her mind she called on God and she could feel the weight being lifted from her shoulders. “What a shame.” she chuckled to herself. “I feel better outside of the church.”

“That’s funny.” A voice called out from beside her. Her eyes fluttered open and she jerked and shrieked when she saw a young guy with dark black hair and wide brown eyes smiling at her.

“Shit!” she hissed pulled back. “Where the hell did you come from?”

“Wow you just cursed twice outside of a church.” he laughed. Her face straightened as she observed him. Jeans and casual tee shirt, laptop bag on his shoulder and a Canon camera strapped around his neck. Journalist.

“Which paper are you from?” she asked softly as her breathing regulated. He was surprised but impressed by her educated guess.

“I actually run my own blog.” he corrected. “James Carlgo, maybe ya heard of me?” he asked reaching out his hand for hers.

“Nah.” she replied to his words and his hand. He awkwardly bald his hand into a fist and put it by his side. Journalist and bloggers often came by the church to talk to the people inside just so they could use bits and pieces to make all everyone in there out to be seen a bigot and while she knew a few of them were bigots that wasn’t the image she wanted the whole church to face. “So what are you here for? Running low on stories so you thought you’d humiliate some people?” The man shook his head rapidly.

“NO NO! Not at all Miss…” he awaited her name.

“…Monica.”

“Monica…?” he awaited her last name.

“Just Monica.” he nodded.

“Alright ‘just Monica’ I’m here because I’m doing a study on a few of the Christian churches around the London area. I’m just trying to get a few quotes on the church itself. Why people enjoy going. Do you think you could provide that for me?” She snickered to herself as he pulled out his recorder and pressed play without her seeing.

“I’m not sure that I’m the best person for that.”

“Why is that?”

“Why should I tell you? Are you even a Christian?”

“No…I’m an atheist”

“Well then I’m not telling you.”

“Look, I’m not one of those, ‘all people who believe in a higher power are idiots’ types. I don’t hate the idea of God. I don’t hate Christians, I just don’t believe in it.”

“Look, it was nice talking to you. I should get back to the service to be honest.”

“Just five questions. Five questions in five minutes then I’ll let you go and you’ll never see me again. I won’t even use your name in my post.” Her eyes cut to him and she huffed.

“Three questions” she commanded.

“Four questions.” he replied.

“Two questions, take it or leave it.” he rolled his eyes.

“Fine, two questions.” he nodded.

“Alright, go for it.”

“Okay, so why are you a Christian?” he asked making her mind explode with words for a half a second.

“Well, um…wow…that’s complicated. Well. Um. I look at the mountains, the trees, the flowers and all of these things that work throughout our everyday lives. I look at ants, and bees and I watch birds in the sky and it just seems weird to believe that none of that was created. I like to think that whoever created this complicated world created this complicated girl.”

”Alright and why do you go to church here.” she opened her mouth to answer but got stuck in her own mind. She sighed and thought, taking a few minutes to try to find a good answer until she ultimately gave up.

“Honestly…I don’t kno-”

“Monica?” she turned her head and there was her brother who was standing in the door with a frustrated expression on his face. “Who the hell is this?” he asked pointing to James.

“Um, this is…Jamie?” she had forgotten.

“Um James,” James corrected. “James Carlgo. I’m a blogger. Just asking a few questions that’s all.”

“Yeah well you need to find some business.” Monica gasped and his her brothers shoulder.

“Be nice.”

“I am, I’m nicely telling him to find some business.”

“I should go.” James says awkwardly. “Plus, you already answered my questions. It was nice to meet you. ‘Just Monica.’” he waved and walked off leaving Monica feeling embarrassed and frustrated.

“He didn’t do nothin’ Cole. Just a blogger.”

“Fuck bloggers.”

“We’re at church! Please chill out!” they headed back inside and sat through the rest of the sermon. Monica sat in her parents van with Lola and Cole as her parents mingled with some friends after the service. She watched as her mother spoke to the lead Pastor Smith, and her father laughing with a few of the deacons.” After what felt like hours and hours of talking they finally got in the car and they all rode off to Verona and Arthurs house for dinner. When the pulled up to the house Monica gasped as she saw familiar figure standing at the door. She rolled her eyes and slumped back in the seat of the car as they pulled into the driveway.

“Hey Tom!” Cole shouted from out the window.

“Hey Man!” he waved. They all got out of the car. Cole nearly ran to his best friend giving him a big hug. Then Lola, then Verona and then Arthur. Monica tried to sneak past him to avoid any awkwardness. She looked down at her feet as she walked toward the front door but once she saw his arms wide open she knew that not hugging him would make her look rude in front of her entire family.

“Hello Monny.” he sighed. That name make her tense up, to her that name was now tainted. Like a curse word. She wanted to tell him not to say it but that would’ve been rather weird around her family.

“Heeeyyy Tom.” she sighed as he pulled her into a warm hug. The rest of her family headed into the house as they remained outside of the door. Just then she felt his hand drop down to the small of her back then to her ass and he lightly and quickly squeezed, knowing that no one was looking. She gasped and hit his shoulder making him chuckle.

“It’s nice to see you again.” he purred in her ear before pulling out of the hug, turning around and heading in the house leaving her to contemplate whether or not she should just leave.

“Come on Monica! I need help with the sweet potatoes.” she heard her mother yell. Monica rolled her eyes and stepped inside.

“Coming.” She knew the night could only get weirder for there.


	6. Chapter Six

Monica, Verona and Lola all stood in the kitchen, each one working on different parts of dinner, while Cole, Arthur and Tom sat in the living room, watching TV, talking about upcoming projects Cole and Tom were working on.

“Ya know, they could help.” Monica huffed as she chopped the sweet potatoes into thin circles.

“They’re men.” Verona stated. Lola snickered to herself as she stirred the macaroni and cheese she was making.

“That doesn’t mean anything mama.” Monica stated. “Whoever isn’t willing to help shouldn’t get to eat.” she sighed and Verona just rolled her eyes.

“Will you hush up child and just keep cookin’? You gon raise my blood sugar with all that whinin’” Monica couldn’t help but glance out the door every once in a while where she would see Tom in the next room smiling at her brother and father. She internally groaned at his deep blue dress pants and white button up that had the first couple of buttons undone. She subconsciously squeezed her legs together and turned her head back to the potatoes. After an hour or so pretty much everything was on or in the stove. The women sat around the table talking about shoes, make up, purses…their usual Sunday night banter and eventually the men came into the kitchen following the smell of the food they would all soon be eating.

“Whatcha’ll got cookin’ in here?” Arthur grumbled rubbing his belly and looking over the pots on the stove. Monica rolled her eyes, still irritated that none of them offered to help.

“Chicken, mac and cheese, sweet potatoes, and greens.” Verona told him and he smiled wide.

“That’s what I’m talkin about.” Lola got up and gave Cole a big hug, setting her head on his shoulder and whispering a few things in his ear. Arthur walked over to his wife, leaned down and pecked her lips and Monica could feel the overwhelming awkwardness flow throughout the room as her and Tom awkwardly glanced at each other quickly hoping that no one saw them.

“Who wants to help me set the table!?” Monica shouted, trying to break the awkwardness hoping that her mother and soon to be sister-in-law would jump at the chance.

“I will,” Tom offered politely.

“Oh no Tom you don’t have to do that. Lola? Mama?” she looked to both women who were still too occupied with their men to care.

“Oh just let the boy help you. It was so kind of him to offer. Weren’t you just complaining about the men not helpin us cook?” Verona laughed. 

“Bu-but I.”

“Just go Monica.” Monica rolled her eyes and crossed her arms on her chest.

“Fine. Come on Tom.” She opened the cabinets and grabbed six plates and handed them to Tom. She grabbed six glasses, and six sets of silverware and headed to the dining room with Tom not to far behind. They set everything down on the table and began to sort it out. Monica focused on setting up each seat quietly keeping herself from looking at Tom as he did the same. Tom glanced at her and could tell that she was trying to avoid eye contact. He couldn’t help but smile at her as she kept her head tilted to avoid him. He was in a rather playful mood and decided to have a little bit of fun with her for the time being.

“You look very beautiful.” he told her softly, stopping what he was doing just to gaze at how her long sleeve purple dress hugged around her curves. She sighed and ignored him setting the silverware in order on a napkin beside a plate. “Come on Monny, don’t ignore me.” She slammed down a fork and looked up at him with a frown.

“Be quiet,” she snapped. “You want my family to hear you?” she rolled her eyes she continued to set up the table this time making it a point to slam everything down in irritation. “But thank you.” she mumbled. He chuckled darkly and walked over to her side, he leaned against the wall and watched her as she moved on to the next seat. “Can I help you?”

“I was looking over your list an-” her head shot back up and she slapped his arm.

“Not here, not now.” she hissed.

“Oh Monny, I was only kidding.” he purred.

“And don’t call me that in front of my family. That name has been tainted.” She looked toward the door to see that her family was still occupied with each other. “Ugh Tom please don’t make this dinner hard on me.” she groaned.

“I won’t I promise.” he lied.

“Good. Now help me finish this so we can eat.” he obeyed her and they finished setting up the table as nicely as possible.

———————————————————————————————————————————————————————-

An hour later they all sat around the table with full plates in front of them. Verona had put a candle in front of everyone and turned on some classical music. Monica wanted to sit by her brother to avoid awkwardness, but since Lola was there she was forced to sit on the other side of the table beside Tom while her parents sat at each end.

“Alright everyone, let’s say grace.” Verona suggested reaching both of her hands out. Everyone grabbed hands and Monica shivered when she grabbed onto Tom’s. Everyone closed their eyes but Tom who had his fixed on Monica smiling at how nervous sitting by him was making her.

“Dear Lord…Thank for this food we’re about to receive.” Monica cringes a little as she feels Tom’s thumb lightly sweep back and forth on the back of her hand. Arthur continued to pray but Monica couldn’t keep her focus. She could feel her hand grow warm and sweaty in his. He squeezed her hand a little and she let out a low sigh. “In Your name Lord we pray…Amen.” Monica swiped her hand from Tom as fast as she could and sat it on her lap. She grabs her fork and immediately begins to dig in, just now realizing that she hadn’t eaten anything all day. Everyone else begins to eat in silence, nothing but the sound of clinking silverware, chewing mouths and a few satisfied groans.

“Mama this chicken is the bomb as usual.” Cole exclaims and Verona smiles.

“Thank you baby.” She turns to Tom and leans over a little. “So Tom, how has work been? Any new projects?” Tom continues chewing his food and swallows he wipes his mouth and speaks.

“Yes, actually. I have a two auditions this month and I just got called about the nex Thor film we start filming in three months.”

“Oh well that’s wonderful dear! How long will you be gone.”

“Around six months. We’re gonna do a little filming here. After that I have a more projects but I don’t have much detail on those at the moment.” Monica’s breath stopped when she felt a hand on her right knee. She looked down to see it was Tom’s hand resting lazily on her under the table cloth. She looked back up at her family to see if anyone was seeing it but none of them did. Everyone went back to their eating. She looked over at Tom wasn’t paying her any attention, as he stuffed a few pieces of sweet potatoes in his mouth with his fork. “Hmm, this is really good.” he said after swallowing. “Who made the sweet potatoes again?” he asked and Monica cut her eyes. He knew damn well who made those potatoes.

“Monica did.” Lola told him cheerfully.

“Oh really? Well then great job Monica they’re delicious.” his thumb began to sweep back and forth on her knee just like when she was holding his hand and a shiver ran down her spine.

“Thanks.” she muttered.

“Yeah Monica, I didn’t know you could cook like this.” Cole said playfully.

“Well I work at a restaurant so…”

“Yeah but you’re a waitress.”

“Oh hush boy! That doesn’t mean she had learned anything.” Verona snaps. “Oh! But that reminds me Monica honey I was talking to Mrs. Turning and she told me that she was working on a club for some teenage girls in the area, and she’s been looking for someone who could help lead it. Someone young so that the girls can relate more and I thought you fit the bill perfectly.”

“Oh really? Monica breathed before shoving a fork of greens in her mouth. “What kinda club is it?”

“It’s a club for virgins.” Monica’s heart stopped and her stomach dropped and Tom tried his hardest to keep from laughing. Monica cleared her throat and shuffled awkwardly in her seat. Tom squeezed her knee. When Monica tried swallowing her food to respond some of it got stuck and she began to cough roughly. Tom moved his hand from her knee to her back and lightly patted as the food went down.

“I’m fine.” she sighed and Tom set his hand back in his lap. “A…A club for virgins?” she questioned.

“Yeah, I figured since you were one it would be cool of them to hear it from you.”

“We don’t need to announce my lack of sexual activity in front of the whole table Ma.”

“It’s nothing to be ashamed of, and it’s not like no one knows it sweetheart.”

“But still it’s awkward and I would rather you not mention it. Besides I can lead a virgin club.”

“Why not?” Arthur asked, saying his first word since they started eating. He leaned over on the table and cocked an eyebrow up. “Why can’t you lead a virgin club.”

“Because…” she paused thinking of something to say rather than ‘cause I’m not a virgin’. Just then Tom’s hand slipped back onto her leg, this time he sat it on her bare thigh and could feel heat form between her legs. “because I don’t do well with teenagers. I hate teenagers.” she laughed.

“You used to be a teenager.” Cole laughs. Tom’s hand slides up a little. He begins to move his finger in a circular motion on her inner thigh forming a tickling sensation and swiftly tries to swat his hand away but is unsuccessful.

“Yeah well, I’m not anymore so.” she tries to swat his hand away again but is once again unsuccessful.

“I think you should do it.” Lola suggested. “I would do it if I were you. Teenage girls need guidance. Being a virgin is hard. I don’t know how you’ve done it for so long. I made the mistake of losing my virginity at sixteen and I swear if someone was there to talk to me I would’ve been better off. I went through a lot of heartache after that. Yeah I think you should do it.”

“Me too.” Tom chimes in and Monica glares up at him only to receive a quick wink in return. She looks over the table to see if anyone saw but everyone had their faces in their plates.

“Fine…maybe I’ll do it.”

“If you decide to do it let me know and I’ll give Mrs. Turning a call okay?” Verona says and Monica nods sinking into her chair thinking about how happy she’ll be when dinner is over.

————————————————————————————————————————————————————————

After dinner the guys went back to the living room as Monica, Lola and Verona cleaned the dishes.

“I thought the rule was someone can come to dinner if they come to service with us, last time I checked Tom didn’t come to service.” Monica complained.

“Cole invited him. Plus that rule is for friends. We consider Tom to be family.” Verona told her.

“Family? Whose family? Not my family.”

“Why are you being so mean? You used to love it when Tom came over.”

“Ma I was a fourteen year old with a crush back then.”

“So? You’re twenty five with a crush right now.” Monica rolls her eyes and rinses off a few dishes before sitting back down at the kitchen table. When the night came to an end Cole, Lola, Monica and Tom were all close to leaving. Tom swung on his coat and gave Cole and Lola a group hug.

“We’re on for drinks this week right?” Cole asks him.

“Yeah definitely, just give me a call.” Tom turns and hugs Verona then shakes Arthurs hand and when he turns to Monica he can see her standing there with her head down, her eyes fixated on her shoes. He walks over to her and opens his arms. Cole and Lola walk out of the door with Verona and Arthur not too far behind leaving Monica and Tom inside by themselves. “Come on Monn- oops. Monica.” he sings. She opens up her arms expecting to give him a quick hug only for Tom to squeeze her in his arms.

“Are you coming over tonight?” he whispers.

“Ugh maybe, why?”

“Because I still have quite the appetite. The food tasted almost as good as you.” he purred. She could feel her panties get wet immediately and her skin begins to heat up. “We could have dessert.” She feels his lips graze her ear and she pushes him away.

“Boy you better stop playing me today is the Lord’s day.” she walks out of the door and he eyes her as she switches away and follows her. Lola, Cole and Monica get in the same cab and Tom gets in his Jag. Verona and Arthur wave as everyone leaves for the night.

————————————————————————————————————————————————————————

After he got home he changed into lounging clothes and watched TV until he heard the doorbell. He got up and opened the door to see her standing there, her hair tied up in a puff on top of her head, her make up was done differently, more sultry than earlier and she changed into a floral dress and leather jacket. He hummed as he eyed her up and down.

“I don’t remember ordering anything sweet but I’ll take it.”

“First of all…fuck you!” she snapped making him laugh as she pushed past him.

“What? What have I done to deserve that?” he laughed as he locked and closed the door.

“Kiss my ass you son of a bitch! You know exactly what you did!” she snapped pointing her perfectly polished finger in his face.

“I can’t say that I do darling.” He wrapped his arm around the small of her back but she pushed him away.

“You know what. I don’t know if I want to fuck you tonight.” she stated and he threw his head back in laughter.

“Of course you want to. Monica she changed you clothes and re did you make up just to come over here and fuck me.” he laughed.

“Fuck you.” she hissed walking to the kitchen and setting her purse down on the island.

“Exactly.”

She opened the fridge and grabbed a beer, she twisted off the cap and took a swig.

“I can’t believe you did that to me. On a damn Sunday. I was trying to repent today.” all he could do was laugh.

“You were going to repent…and then come over and fuck me? That doesn’t seem to make complete sense Monny.”

“Shhhh. Hush up.” He stalked toward her with dark eyes and took the beer from her hand she watched as he wrapped his lips around the bottle and took a sip. There was something so erotic about his lips. No matter the situation she could never keep from imaging those lips on her lips, or on her neck, or on her cunt. “Give me my damn beer.” she snapped grabbing it from his lips. “You ass.” He grabbed her hips and dip down to lay his lips on her neck.

“For some reason.” he mumbled. “Your harshness is turning me on.” he lightly sucked on her neck and her mouth gaped open. He grabbed her free hand and moved it down to his crotch rubbing it up and down his hardening cock through the fabric of his hands. “You feel that?” He purred. He let out a low grumble as a twinge of pleasure ran through him as he forced her hand on him. She could feel her panties get wet again and she dropped her head back and sighed. “You caused that. Are you gonna fix it for me darling?”

“Ugh…” her chest heaved as he continued to suck on her skin. His teeth lightly grazed her and she moaned. “…no. I’m gonna make you suffer.” She pulled out of his grip and took another sip of her beer.

“Monny don’t be like that.”

“Shut up Tom.” She walked out of the kitchen and headed toward the living room. He followed behind her poking his bottom lip out and frowning.

“Come on Monica.” He grabbed and pulled her into him and wrapped his arms around her stomach. She smirked and began to rub her ass against his crotch. Tom closed his eyes and rubbed himself against her. “Ah…Monica please.” he begged. “I’ve missed you.” His begging made her feel rather awkward. She wanted him to be in charge but something in her liked how soft his voice had gotten and how. “I’m sorry for teasing you.” As much as she wanted to continue the teasing of her own, her panties were only getting wetter and wetter by the second. She turned around in his arms and planted her lips on his. His hands reached for the beer in her hand. With his lips still attached to hers he sat the beer down on his coffee table. Her hands grabbed onto the top of his jogging pants and she pushed them them down. She reached into his boxer briefs and wrapped her hands around his erected cock. Her hand, still cold from holding the beer made him shiver as she began to stroke him. “Ahh, yes fuck Monny.” breaking from her lips.

“I wanna try again.” she whispered.

“Tr-try what?” he moaned, throwing his head back and she stroked him.

“You know what.” she giggled. “I’ve practicing. I gave a banana a blow job yesterday.”

“No way.” Tom chuckled. “Really?”

“I heard that it helps. Come on let me try.”

“Well alright, but be careful. Pace yourself.”

“Sit on the couch.” she commanded pulling her hands from his boxers. He obeyed walking over to the couch and plopping down on it. She got down on her knees in front of him. She pulled off her jack and flipped her dress from her body revealing her bare breasts and bright pink underwear. She grabbed at his boxers and pulled them down to his feet and cock sprung up at attention. She nervously bit her lip mentally hoping she wouldn’t mess up this time. She spat in her hand (because this website she was on told her guys like that) and rubbed her hands together. She grabbed onto the shaft of his cock and began to stroke him. He threw his head back and she leaned in and licked the tip. She stuck her tongue out more and licked up the shaft.

“Shit.” he hissed. She made an O with her mouth and began to suck on the head going back to how she started last time. She began to bob a little and Tom continued to groan. “Yes Monny. Ahh that feels so good.” She hummed and took a little more of him in. His hand reached out for her head but he hesitated. She pulled his cock from her mouth and smiled.

“You can grab my hair. Here.” she pulled the scrunchie from her head causing her hair to spring out about her head laying in all different directions. She put him back in her mouth and concentrated on taking more and more of him in. He grabbed a fist full of her black curls and pushed her onto him just a tad. She found it helpful and she hummed on him again.

“That feels so fucking good.” he moaned. She took more and more of his cock in her mouth and moaned against him loving his shaking legs and quick pants. She loved the fact that she was causing the man she always admired so much pleasure. She reached back and began to rub one of his balls with her thumb, slightly afraid to really touch them. She wasn’t sure how she felt about balls but in that moment she was so overwhelmed that she softly grabbed one and began to massage it. Tom’s left leg shook and he bucked his lips causing her to take more of him in. She could feel him hit her gag reflex but she didn’t pull away she kept bobbing up and down and up and down. “Shit Monny stop, I’m gonna cum and I don’t think you’re ready for that.” he told her. He lightly pushed her off of him and she sat back on the ground with a frown.

“How will you know if I don’t try” she whined.

“Trust me.”

“But I-”

“Plus, I want to fuck you. Come here.” he did that come hether thing with his fingers that turned her on and she crawled toward him. He grabbed her and pulled her up onto the couch. She reached down to her jacket and grabbed a condom. She opened the wrapped and slipped it on him. “Come sit on top of me.” He commanded. She grabbed onto his hands as she stood over him on the couch. He guided her and she dropped down. He let go and guided his cock into her and her eyes rolled back as she sat down on it. “Come on Monny, ride my cock darling.” she pulled up and then back down and moaned feeling him fill her up in a way she never felt before.

“Ahh, grab my hair again.” she moaned and he chuckled.

“You really like that huh? You’re a lot freakier than you seem Monny.” she felt her walls clench around him and she moaned again.

“Talk dirty.” she moved up and down on him slowly still adjusting to the new sensation she was experiencing. “Please.” Tom grabbed her hair with one hand and her hip with the other as she began to bounce faster on him.

“You want me to talk dirty? Is that what you want Monny?” he purred. She nodded as she bounced. “Out loud darling.”

“Ugh yes! Call me a whore I don’t care!” his hand snaked up from her hip to her breast and he began to rub her nipple as she bounced.

“You’re so bad Monny. Everyone thinks you’re all sweet and innocent when you’re really just a cock hungry whore.” Something in her twitched when she heard this and she could feel herself getting closer and closer to the edge. “You like it when I fuck your pussy? You like riding my hard cock.” She could feel tears forming in her eyes and she bit down on her lip and nodded. “Out loud.” he commanded.

“Ah yes! Yes Tom yes!” she moaned. From her breast to her as he grabbed and squeezed it making her eyes widen and she was almost there.

“Tell me you like riding my cock Monny.” he growled. “Come on Monny tell me.”

“I like riding your cock Tom!” she yelled.

“Say my name again.” he yanked her hair a little and she shrieked.

“Tom! Ahh Tom! I’m gonna cum.” She could feel her walls clench around him and she came on top of him but didn’t stop.Tom felt his cock twitch as her walls squeezed it and he came in the condom.

“Ahh fuck!” he yelled as he came. She slumped on top of him. Both of their chests heaved and she wrapped her arms around his neck. “Fucking hell..” he began to laugh.

“What?” she breathed.

“You’re the one they want to run the virgin club.” he laughed.

“Oh shit I forgot about that!” She exclaimed. “Dammit!” Tom threw his head back in laughter letting it all out from dinner earlier that night.

“That is absolutely rich.” he laughed as she pushed herself off of him. “You? Leading a virgin club!?” He sat his hand on his stomach as he laughed while she headed to the bathroom.

“Alright it’s not that funny.”


	7. Chapter Seven

One Week Later

Her heels clacked against the tile floor as she clutched onto her purse tightly. She was nervous. No, she was beyond nervous. How could she agree to lead a club, when she didn’t even fit the credentials to lead it? She bit her lip and contemplated leaving. She stopped and looked down the hall, once she saw that it was empty, she turned swiftly turned around and headed for the exit.

“Monica?” She heard Mrs. Turning shout from down the hall. She mentally cursed herself and slowly turned back around.

“Oh! Ms. Turning! I didn’t think you were here.” she nervously walked back down the hall toward the woman standing in the door, who was waving and smiling wide at her.

“Oh nonsense. I’m always here. The girls are in the last room on the right, they’re very excited to meet you. They’re supposed to be dismissed in an hour and a half. I hope they don’t drive you insane, they can get a little over excited sometimes but you should be fine. Alright?”

“Yeah of course.” Monica smiled and nodded, trying to look as professional as possible.

“Alright, honey well I’m gonna go bu-”

“Wha-what? Go where?” Monica was confused. She was sure Mrs. Loretta would hang around just in case the girls hated her…and tried to kill her. Loretta threw her head back and let out a gutty laugh.

“Home sweetheart. My husband and I have dinner plans and I have to go get dressed.” she playfully slapped Monica’s shoulder and shifted her purse up to her shoulder. “I’ll be on call though. If anything goes wrong let me know. You should be good though.” Loretta took off and Monica quickly followed behind.

“Mrs. Turning you can’t expect me to watch these girls by myself. I’m not the most responsible. I don’t know what to do in case of an emergency. I don’t know what to do if one of them starts crying. Food? Do they need food? What if one of them pees on themselves?”

“They’re teenage girls.”

“That doesn’t mean it’s not a possibility.” Loretta stopped and turned around looking Monica straight in her eyes. She grabbed onto Monica’s shoulders and shook her a little.

“You will be fine sweetheart. They’re just teenagers. They’re not going to bite you, or kill you. All you have to do is talk to them. Get to know them. Make them feel comfortable alright? You can do that. I’m sure you can.” Monica nodded trying to keep her heart rate down as Mrs. Turning spoke to her. “Say it. Say, ‘I can do this.’”

“I can do this.” Monica sighed closing her eyes. “I can do this,” she repeated. “I can do this.”

———-

In pink marker she scribbled her name in cursive on the board before turning to the six teenage school girls who were staring at her, some in awe, some with sharp glares. Monica cleared her throat and sighed.

“Um, I’m Ms. Monica. You can just call me Monica, or Mon, or Mo. Whatever you wish really.”

“What about Monny?” one of the girls asked.

“Not that one.” she replied quickly, thinking about the only person who has ever called her that. She wondered about Tom. What he was doing, how he was feeling…maybe she would stop by. Well, maybe she would spend the night (to be more realistic). One of the girls rose her hands and Monica pointed to her with a smile. “Yes sweetheart?”

“So…you’re a virgin?” all the girls leaned in on their desks with curiosity. Some of them giggled other of them had wide eyes at the word.

“Yes, um…yeah I am.” She lied. “Any more questions?” another hand flies up and she points to it.

“So, you’ve like never seen a penis?” three of the girls laugh out loud and Monica shuffles her feet awkwardly.

“Um, well. I have bu-”

“But you’re still a virgin.”

“Well, yes.”

“Why? If you had access to one why did you just…go for it?”

“Because I didn’t want to.”

“Why not?”

“What is your name?” Monica asked the girl, kind of fed up with all of the questions.

“Stacy Marks.” The girl responded proudly, folding her hands on her desk and giving Monica a smug smile.

“Well, Stacy thank you for the questions but let’s see if anyone else has any questions.looks among the girls and none of them raised their hands. They looked at her with frightened expressions, all of them afraid to speak their mind and it hurt her. She was reminded of when she was a young girl and felt the exact same way about the subject of sex. “Alright,” she sighed, hopping up on her desk to sit and crossing her legs. The girls oggled at her designer pumps like hungry lions. “Let’s get one thing straight. We may be in a church and I may be you…elder.” she cringed at the word. “But I am not strict or mean. This isn’t a class this is a place for you to feel safe enough to express your opinions every week for the next three months.” A hand flew up and she called on it. It appeared to be a younger girl out of the bunch, maybe sixteen, white with bright blonde hair and wide and curious gray eyes.

“So you’re not gonna report everything we say back to our parents?”

“No of course not. Not unless you say something that could be harmful to yourself or others. Why? Have other leaders done that before?” all of the girls nodded, nearly in unison making Monica sick to her stomach. “Wow…really? That’s gross.” a few of the girls laughed at her comment and Monica stood up with an idea popping in her head. “Hmm.” she hummed. “How about we move the desks and make a circle?”

“Why?” The blonde girl questioned.

“What’s your name?” Monica replied ignoring her question.

“Ella.”

“Alright, well then Ella. Because when we form a circle it’s easier for us to talk. Plus we can see everyones faces. I don’t want you all to see me as another leader. For the next three weeks consider me a friend. I’m going to give all of you my number, email, twitter, facebook, instagram, snapchat. All of that and if you ever feel the need to talk to me you are more than welcome to.” The girls all smiled at her with sincerity and she felt the nerves inside of her vanish as they all looked to her as a friend would look to another friend in conversation,

——

“Do you remember them all?” Ella giggled while chewing on a piece of gum. Monica bit her lip while mentally naming all six of the girls that sat around her. “You’re Ella.” She pointed to the girl beside her. “Francine…Then Vicki, Laurel, Stacy, and Denise?” The girls cheered and Monica fist pumped in triumph. “Hell yeah!” she exclaimed before quickly covering her mouth, remembering that she was in the church building. Just then her phone buzzed and she got up and grabbed at her purse. The girls laughed and giggled as Monica pulled her phone from the purse to see that Tom had texted her.

Are you coming over tonight? I have an idea…

Her right eyebrow cocked up and she bit down on her bottom lip again.

Maybe…What kind of idea???

She replied and without hesitation the three dots (telling her that he was typing popped up)

“Mrs. Monica.” Vicki shouted. Monica turned to the girls whose smiling faces had vanished and were now replaced with expressions of content. “Um…h-how have you done it?” the girls sighed.

“Done what Vicki?” Monica questioned.

“Gone so long without…ya know…doing it? You’re so pretty and I’m sure tons of men have offered, and there were plenty of times when you’ve liked them and wanted to right?” Monica looked down at her shoes, feeling guilty for lying to the girls who sat before her. She nodded.

“Well then why haven’t you? Are you scared?” Monica shrugged and looked back up trying to form words when really her mind was blank. Then her phone buzzed and she looked down at Tom’s message.

I’ll tell you when you get here darling ;)

She smiled and dropped her phone back in her purse.

“Well…it’s not easy. Especially when you’re young and single and everyone is telling you that the world is your oyster whatever the hell that means. Then people make fun of you. I was called the Virgin Monica all through University. Look,” she took a deep breath and sat back on her desk. “I’m not telling you that if you have sex bad things will happen. I’m not gonna tell you that you’re gonna go to hell. I’m not sitting through this expecting all of you to stay virgins like…like me. Some of you may have sex within the next three months, some of you will wait til marriage and honestly I can’t control that. All I’m saying is, be safe and make sure that it’s what you want. Not what some seventeen year old asshole with a Soundcloud account and a lack of a clue wants. Make sure it’s with someone who isn’t a total dick. Make sure it’s with someone who will respect you during and afterward. That’s all I ask. If you can make that promise to me then I’m good.” The girls all nodded and threw out their promises to her. She looked down at her watch and saw that they had gone over by ten minutes. “Oh darn! Well we are done for the day. I’ll see you all next week. Don’t forget to call or text if you need to. I’ll have a project for us next week.” The girls got up all began to head for the door. Laurel, a rather petite babyface seventeen year old back girl was the last to go. She stuck around, hoping to spark some conversation with Monica before leaving. Once the other girls were cleared out Laurel walked over to Monica and sat down on her desk beside her. “What’s up girlie?” Monica asked. Monica’s phone buzzed again and she looked down at her purse.

“Who’s that?” Laurel questioned making Monica giggle.

“No one.” Monica replied.

“Doesn’t sound like no one.” Monica chose to ignore the text and turned back to Laurel laughing.

“It’s no one really.”

“A boyfriend? You can tell me.”

“No, it’s not a boyfriend.”

“Do you have a boyfriend?”

“No.”

“Why not?”

“Why should I? Men are not the center of my universe.”

“Wow…you sound like the exact opposite of my Mom. With her it’s always. ‘We have to do right by the men in our house.’” She joked in a mock Nigerian accent. “‘You need a man to provide for you or else you are nothing.’ It gets on my damn nerves.”

“Well have you spoken to her about it?”

“No.”

“Why not?”

“Because, my mom isn’t…willing to listen. I have six other brothers and sisters and whenever I try to talk to her, just the two of us she makes it as though I’m trying to stand in her way of taking care of my siblings and…we barely know much about each other because of it. Since I’m the second oldest she has five other kids she’s running up behind and my older sister and I are seen as adults. I’m supposed to go to Uni soon and I feel like I’m stuck between a kid and a teen…I feel so locked down at home and I have friend who takes all of that away from me. They’re really nice and it’s hard because I really like them…but I know my mom wo-” The sound of a car horn startled the both of them and Laurel sighed.

“Dammit that’s my mom. I gotta go.”

“Well, feel free to give me a car.” Monica said sweetly while patting Laurel’s shoulder. “I am always available.” Laurel nodded and smiled.

“Thank you for leading this club. None of us wanted to do it but you’re not bad Ms. Monica.” Laurel said clutching onto her bookbag while Monica threw her purse over her shoulder.

“I do what I can.” Monica laughed as they walked out of the room, turning off the light and locking the door.

——

She leaned against the door as she knocked, tired and sleepy, hungry and in desperate need of some vodka. The door opened quickly and there he stood dressed in jeans and a plaid flannel that made her knees feel weak and her stomach all fluttery.

“Hello,” he greeted delightfully. He stepped back to let her in and she slumped inside kicking her shoes off and walking over to the couch. She plopped herself down and let out a tired groan. “Good day eh?” Tom snickered.

“It wasn’t bad. I’m just a little tired is all.” she told him in a muffled tone as she grabbed the remote to his TV and began to flip through the channels. Tom sighed, trying to find a way to approach her with the idea he had mentioned earlier but he was afraid she was too tired.

“Do you…need anything?” he asked suggestively, testing to see how she would answer him.

“Vodka would be nice.” she sighed. “and food.” He frowned, craving her attention but he knew he could always try in the morning. “I’m thinking about adopting a cat.” she told him randomly as he walked into the kitchen and grabbed a bottle Grey Goose he was keeping around mostly because he knew that she liked it.

“Oh really?” He poured her a shot and walked over to her side setting it down on the coffee table.

“Yeah…I’m barely at my apartment anymore so maybe not right now but…I love cats.” She looked down at the shot of vodka and frowned. “Where’s the rest of it?” she jokingly asked.

“You don’t need much.” he told her pulling her into his arms.

“Oh shit…what was that idea you were talking about earlier? I’m sorry. I forgot.”

“Don’t worry about it.” he said before kissing her head. “You’re tired. You should sleep.”

“No, but I wan- But I wanna.”

“In the morning.” she was mad at he own body for shutting down so easily. She felt betrayed and just down right pissed. She loved every second spent with Tom though. She grabbed the shot and downed it quickly. She had a love/hate relationship with alcohol. She hated the taste but loved the burn as it slithered down her throat and into her stomach. She snuggled into Tom and closed her eyes letting her need for sleep win and she relaxed on him letting the sounds of the TV, and the motion of Tom’s rising and falling chest send her into a deep slumber.

——-

She awoke in a different setting. His bed to be specific. She blinked her eyes open and rose up. The turned to the end table hoping her phone would be there but alas, it wasn’t. She looked around for her purse but it was gone. Maybe it was in the front room. She got up from the bed to find herself in one of his shirts, Barefoot, she walked to the front of the flat looking around the living room and kitchen area hoping to find her purse.

“Tom?” She called out, wondering where he was. “Tom, have you seen my purse. Or at least my phone?” She checked the tables, the closet even the cabinets. “Did you move them by any chance?” she looked up and walking from the hallway was Tom scrolling through her bright purple iphone with a smirk on his lips. His hair had a little product in it and was styled nicely, he was dressed in a white button up and one of those dark blue suits that she loved so much. On his feet were patent leather dress shoes that were shiny and smooth and she could feel her stomach turn, She pressed her thighs together as she felt a tingling sensation rush from the top of her head down to her cunt.

“Monny, Monny, Monny, you’ve been hiding something from me.” he said before tisking at her. “Something that I really wish you wouldn’t have.” She tilted her head in confusion and reached for her phone only to have him snatched it back out of her reach. “Don’t be bad.” he cooed and she didn’t know whether to be frustrated or aroused.

“What are you talking about? And where are you going all dressed up?” Tom chuckled darkly and her stomach dropped. He turned the phone over and held it up to her displaying a familiar video of a man in a suit taking a woman in pigtails from behind against a table. One of her favorites. Her face grew warm and she looked down at her feet. “This was not on your list.” he said to her pulling the phone back in his hands and scrolling through it once again. “There’s tons like it in your favorites. So tell me.” He dropped the phone onto the table then leaned against it. “Why put everything on your list but this?” she wasn’t sure why she never put it there. She was slightly embarrassed of her daddy dom/ little girl kink and thought that maybe he would be put off by it.

“I-I’m um…embara-”

“Speak up darling I can’t hear you.”

“I’m was embarrassed. I was afraid that you would think I was…I don’t know. Strange.” Before she could blink Tom grabbed her hips and shifted her into the table as he pressed up against her with his arms wrapped around her waist and his face in her hair.

“Oh Monny,” he purred lowly. “Why would I think you were strange sweetheart?” his grip on her was stronger than usual and while it scared her a little, should couldn’t help but feel aroused by it at the same time. His lips found her while his left hand rose to her breast. He squeezed lightly through the fabric of his own tee shirt and pinched her nipple a lip making her gasp. She felt slightly dizzy as she heard his rough breathy pants against her ear. “Is this what you want?” he pushed his erection into her ass a little as he continues to rub her left breast. His right hand found it’s way to her behind and he slapped it a little making her squeak. Her panties were completely soaked and she could barely keep herself from falling over on the table as he pressed himself against her backside. “Huh Monny? Is this what you want? You want daddy to take care of you?” Those words sent her over the edge and she moaned as he slapped her ass again. “Huh Monny?” Without her having to tell him he grabbed a fist full of her hair and pulled yanked it back a little she yelped and he let out a breathy laugh. The hand on her ass moved forward to her inner thigh then her cunt before he even touched it he could feel the heat radiating from her there. He rubbed her through her panties and felt the wetness as it seeped through the fabric and onto his fingers.

“I can tell you want this Monny, but daddy needs you to tell him you want it.” she quivered at his words and moaned again. “Come on, darling say it.” she moaned as he rubbed her softly.

“I-Ahh…I want it” his rubbing got rougher and he gripped onto her hair tighter.

“Tell me you want daddy to take care of you.” he demanded

“I-I…uhh yes. I.” her mind kept drawing a blank and she could barely feel the air filling her lungs. He pulled on her hair and dipped his hands her panties. He rubbed her clit and she let out a long soft moan. “I want daddy to take care of me!” she yelled and he smiled letting go of her hair causing her to almost fall over on the table. She caught herself and Tom pulled his fingers from her panties. He put them up to her lips and she stared down at them as they glistened with her juices.

“Suck it off for me darling.” he commanded and she obeyed, taking the two fingers in her plump lips. She sucked her own taste from his fingers and moaned as she took them in deeper. Tom grabbed onto her hair again but softer this time and watched her as she began to suck on his fingers like they were his cock.

“Good girl.” he breathes and she moaned again loving hearing him say that. He pulled his fingers from her mouth with a @pop, and pulled her back into him. “Now, how shall I fuck you darling?”

“Ugh, right here.”

“Nah, I had something else in mind.” he grabbed her wrist and pulled her over to the coffee table in his living room. “On your hands and knees.” he said pointing to the coffee table. Monica was drunk with lust, her mind spinning and her cunt throbbing all she could do was what he said to do. She climbed onto the wooden table on her hands and knees, Tom grabbed her behind and lifted it up to his liking before slapping it hard making her scream. Tom grabbed onto the flimsy fabric of her panties and ripped them making her gasp and look back at him.

“I don’t even know why you bother wearing those when you’re here.” he told her and she turned back around while internally agreeing with him. “Now.” he said pulling off his belt, the sound of it excited her and she grabbed onto the edge of the table, bracing herself. He unzipped his pants and pulled his throbbing hard cock out. “Alright, remember the safeword?” he asked her as he pulled a condom out and slipped it on his erection.

“Elephant.” she told him.

“Elephant.” he repeated with a smile as he pushed himself into her. Her mouth gaped open and a sound at which she had no control over came out. He started at a steady pace as he grabbed her hips.

“Ahh yes! Tom!” she shouted and Tom stopped. “No! No keep going!”

“What did you call me Monny?” She had forgotten that quickly.

“Sorry…daddy.” she moaned and he smiled as he pushed himself back in and began to pump himself in and out of her. He licked his pointer and middle finger, reached over to her clit and began to rub it softly. She dropped her head down as he pumped in and out of her and tried her hardest to keep from screaming. Something about this time felt so different to her. It felt better than normal. “Ahh fuck!” she moaned.

“You like that?” he breathed. “You like when I fuck you from the back Monny?” she nodded and she could feel tears welling up in her eyes. “Tell me you like it.”

“I love it!” she shouted. “Harder.” he obeyed her wishes and went in harder pushing himself into her as hard as he could making her scream and moan with each thrust.

“Ahh yes Monica. Yes, take my cock. You’re such a good girl.” his voice was driving her insane. She could feel herself getting closer to the edge as he rubbed her clit even harder. With his other hand he squeezed her ass cheek and she bit down on her lips, completely loving every feeling he was giving her in that moment. Tom felt himself coming closer and closer to his climax. He pumped in harder and she screamed and yelled louder and louder. Everything felt right, every single spot was being taken care of. She could barely hear herself thinking over the sound of her own screams, Tom’s grunts and groans and the smell of sex that now surrounded them.

“Ahh fuck daddy! I’m gonna…shit I’m gonna.” just then a bolt of liquid pushed out of her, forcing Tom’s cock out of her. He stepped back and stared in amazement as her cunt squirted and quivered before him. With his mouth gaped open he stared at the sight in awe. Monica turned her head as she panted and saw the mess she had made all over the table and carpet.

“Holy shit! Did I just…squirt?” no matter what dildo she used, or how many fingers she stuck up her own cunt, she could never get herself to the point of squirting, and even doubted that she could do it. Tom licked his lips and nodded. Monica’s face grew warm and she contemplated apologizing for the mess.

“So fucking sexy…” Tom breathed, running his hands through his hair and kneeling down behind her. He stuck his tongue out and gave her cunt a long lick making her quiver. Something about him in that moment reminded her over a blood thirsty lion. He had never felt more attracted to her. He stood back up and pushed himself back in then pulled himself out again and more of her juices came out.

“Is it gonna stop?” she questioned making him chuckle darkly.

“I hope it never stops.” He pushed himself back into her, this time pumping in and out until he felt himself about to explode he pulled back and before he could push back in she rose her hand up.

“I-in the porno you were watching.” she breathes. “the guy cums on the girls ass.” she told him bashfully.

“So…you want me to cum on your ass?” he questioned.

“Only if you want to.” she told him. He slipped the condom off and began to stroke his cock above her ass. She gripped onto the table and braced herself, wondering what it would feel like against her skin. Tom pushed the old t shirt she was wearing up as he released his hot load onto her ass. He adored the way it looked against her glistening, umber skin. His mouth hung open as he came and she wiggled her hips a little and pushed her ass higher in the air. Once he was done Tom put his cock back in his briefs and plopped down onto the couch.

“Holy fuck…” he breathed, completely dazed. “That was…”

“Amazing.” she finished. She pulled the shirt from her body and wiped his cum from her ass. “Interesting…yet amazing.” She walked over to him and sat down on his lap, she squeaked when she noticed that his pants were wet.

“What the hell?” she laughed.

“That’s your fault.” he told her making her gasp.

“Was it really that much?” he simply nodded and chuckled as she hid her face in her hands. “Was this your idea?”

"No, I was just looking at your phone and got saw all of it. Sorry if that part made you upset."

"Are you kidding? Even if it did, you surely made up for it." They laughed and she wrapped her arms around the back of his neck.

“Oh Monny…what have I done to you?”

 

“Oh please. I’ve always been this freaky except now I have someone to be freaky with.” She got up and headed toward the bathroom. “Luckily this time I brought extra clothes.” He smiled as he watched her walk down the hall and into the bathroom. He pushed himself from the couch and decided that this time, he’d make her breakfast.


	8. Chapter Eight

Music blared through Bella’s cheap pink ipod stickers. Monia painted her toes while Bella was scarfing down some mint chocolate chip ice cream. It was time for a sleepover. The usually did them every month but the past two months were hard for the both of them with work, and family and Monica had now found herself wanting to spend more time at Tom’s place then she thought. A sleepover way way overdue. Just them, in Bella’s apartment, stuffing their faces and talking major shit.

“Do you think Mario Lopez would fuck me?” Bella giggled as she licked some off the minty cream off of her spoon. Monica snorted and her hand slipped causing her to mess up the design she was creating on her big toe.

“Dammit.” She hissed, grabbing a cotton ball and dipping it in nail polish remover before wiping the mistake away. “Uhh, I don’t know maybe.”

“Do you think Tom knows him? You think he could hook me up?”

“That’s something you’re gonna have to ask him. I have no idea of whom Tom does or does not have connections with. Well, except for a few people who were at his birthday party.”

“I would’ve made some connections if you hadn’t have made me leave so earl-” suddenly Bella’s phone began to ring and her eyes lit up as she grabbed it like lightening and answered it.

“Hello!” She jumped up from the bed and began to pace around the room like an anxious teenager. “No I’m not doing anything right now what’s up?” Monica looked up at her in disbelief.

“Yes you are!” Monica whispered. Bella held her pointer finger up at Monica and dashed off into the bathroom slamming the door behind her. Monica tilted her head in confusion but thought shrugged it off. She was sure Bella would come back and explain it to her once she was done.

Meanwhile Tom and Cole sat in Cole’s exaggerated home theater with beers in their hand and some odd crime show on that neither of them new the name of or really cared about.

“So how’s rehearsal been?” Tom asked Cole, and Cole let out a low chuckle.

“Ahh, it’s been alright man. I’m just excited to get through this play, by the time the play is over I’ll be on my way back home to LA for my first movie for a couple months, then I’ll be back home getting ready for my wedding. This is an exciting time.”

“Oh yes,” Tom took a sip of his beer and sighed. “how is that planning going?” Cole rolled his eyes and let out a low breathy sigh.

“You remember when you and I had that Advanced Chem test in college?” Cole snickered and Tom nodded curiously. “It’s harder than that shit man.” Tom threw his head back with a light “ehehehe.” and Cole took another sip of his beer, just the thought of the wedding planning made his mouth dry, crying out to him for a need of alcohol. “I’m serious man. I’ve been looking at color swatches non-stop for the last week and a half. Lola will ask for my opinion, and then when I give it to her she’ll go in a completely different direction. It’s infuriating. Yesterday she was screaming on the phone about having a chocolate and vanilla swirled cake rather than a chocolate and vanilla layered cake and I still don’t know what the difference is. We spent seven hours at Hugo Boss for my tux and she spent twelve at Vera Wang with her mother, my mother and Monica. What is even going on man? Weddings are like from a different planet. If it’s up to me we would completely skip the whole wedding part.”

“Well then it’s good it isn’t up to you then, because she obviously really wants a wedding.” Tom laughed.

“I mean of course, at the end of the day it’s whatever makes her happy but, it’s so much money and time devoted into all of that you know? I’m just ready to call her my wife.”

“Aw, well that’s very heartfelt and sweet.” Tom laughed and Cole rolled his eyes.

“Don’t start with me. What about you huh? When was the last time you’ve been out on a date or something?” Tom furrowed his brows and took another sip of his beer. He awkwardly shifted in his chair as Cole eyed him.

“I would say…maybe three months ago?” Tom laughed.

“And how did it end up?”

“Well, not that great obviously because I haven’t gone out on a date with the girl since. Look, I’m just gonna take a break from dating for a while you know? It’s not a necessity right now. I’ve got a lot of work coming up and I’m not gonna have time for dating. I definitely won’t have time for a girlfriend so I’m just gonna leave that area alone for a while.” This was only partially true. He also felt no need for dating while Monica was around. He enjoyed having her come over several times a week. He enjoyed fulfilling her fantasies and hearing her soft and breathy moans. He enjoyed seeing her in the morning in one of his shirts asking him about what he had planned for the day, talking to him about future projects. He enjoyed the casual nature of it all. The lack of commitment excited him, and he wasn’t even entirely sure why.

“Ah come on man, you’re thirty four.” Cole urged.

“Yes, and?”

“And what I’m trying to say is, you’re not getting any younger man. I know you better than you know yourself. You’re saying that you’re too busy and you know what you’re going to always be too busy. That’s what you do, you crowd yourself with so much work that you forget that you have a personal life. You’re gonna regret it if you keep going on like this. At least let me hook you up on one day. I know the kinda girls you like and Lola has a lot of nice friends. You don’t have to do any work, just let me find a nice girl for you…go on one date with her and if you like her then maybe try another day if you don’t like her then that’s fine but you can’t just be Single Bachelor Hiddleston for the rest of your life. You can’t just fuck a girl from every town you visit for the rest of your life.”

“Who said I was doing that? And even if I was isn’t that my personal right.”

“Yeah sure, until you knock one up…or catch something from one.”

“You’re not being fair Cole.”

“You’re being too stubborn. Just let me help you man. I’m your best friend you can trust me. Just like I can trust you right?” Of course, that dreaded word. Trust. At any other time, Tom would’ve without hesitation jumped up and said. “Yeah man you know you can trust me!” But this was no longer a truthful thing to say.

“Uhh, yeah of course,” Tom sighed before taking another swig of beer, steadying his mind on the taste and the slight burning effect it left as it made it’s way down his throat. “Fine. One date. After that you have to promise to leave my love life alone.” Cole nodded.

“Of course man. I promise.” He slapped his hand on to Tom’s shoulder and shook him a little. “Don’t worry man, you can trust me. I know your type.” Tom wasn’t entirely sure about this statement, but in the back of his mind all he could say was “Just trust him, just trust him, just trust him.” Trust. What a silly word.

When Bella was done on the phone she walked back out into the living area of her apartment to see Monica eating a few chocolate chunk chip cookies and flipping through the channels of her television.

“One hour.” Monica sighed. “You spent one hour on the phone during our monthly sleepover. You know that’s against our rules. That better had been Jesus Christ Himself telling you step by step how to get to Heaven.”

“Sorry Mo.” Bella giggled. “It was this guy I met a few days ago. He’s really cute and smart and nice and he just asked me out on a date.” Monica’s hands flew to her face and she hopped up with excitement.

“Really!? That’s awesome!” She grabbed Bella’s hand and pulled her toward the bed pushing her down. “Tell me about him! What’s his name? What does he do? How’d you meet him?” Bella giggled.

“Um, well…His name is James, he’s a blogger, he’s really nice and sweet. Here let me show you a picture of him.” She scrolls through her phone in search for a pictures as Monica awaits with excitement. Then Bella gives Monica her phone and Monica’s mouth drops a little. “He does a lot of cool stories he recently did one about this gadget shop. That’s where I met him.” That guy, that same guy who was standing outside of Monica’s church that one night with the camera and the notebook.

“Yeah, remember that guy I was telling you about was interviewing me outside of my church, that’s him.”

“Really? Wow that’s weird. Did you think he was nice?”

“Not really, I thought he was kinda strange but that shouldn’t change how you feel about him. If you like him then you should go out with him. When are you guys going out?”

“Well, that’s the thing. He has tickets to this show later on tonight and I know I would be like the worst person ever for goi-”

“Go.” Monica laughed. “We can always reschedule our sleepover for another time. Plus I’m just really tired. You go and get dressed and I think I’m gonna just go to sleep.”

“Are you sure you won’t be pissed at me for it later?”

“I’m positive.” Monica giggled and Bella pulled her into a hug.

“Thank you! I won’t forget this I promise! You’re honestly the bees knees.” She laughed making Monica scoff.

“Yeah, yeah just hurry up and go so I can get some rest.” Bella kissed her friends cheek and got up from the bed. She dashed about the room going from draw to draw and pulling out pieces from her closet. As she ran to the bathroom Monica cuddled into Bella’s bed and began to drift off into a dark and pleasing slumber.


	9. Chapter Nine

A week passed and Cole and Lola would call Tom with names and short bios of women they thought would fit him, not really asking for his opinion but just letting him know, all while Monica spent nearly every other night at his apartment so they can find something new to check off of her list…

“Ahh,” Tom moaned softly, his hand completely dug in Monica’s hair as she bobbed up and down onto him, her mouth wrapped around his hard cock, one of her hands digging into his thighs, and the other wrapped around the shaft. It had been a while since the first time she’d sucked Tom off, and he remembered how hesitant she was the first time, but now he swore she was getting better and better with each time. She even insisted upon doing it every time they met together at night. She would come to him, really excited about this new trick she’d learned from a magazine, or a blog…or even a YouTube video. Her excitement to learn new things excited him, and though he was far more experienced than she was, when he was with her, it felt as though he was doing these things for the first time.

Now, how they ended up doing this in the kitchen neither one of them knew but then again, neither one of them cared. “Fuck…Monny yesss.” Tom croaked. His eyes fluttered closed and he dropped his head back as she took more and more of him into her mouth. The air grew hot, and slightly muggy. The smell, and sounds of sex filling the air aggressively. Tom could feel himself slowly losing it, but he didn’t know what from. There were so many little details crowding his mind, like the feeling of her nails digging into the skin of his thigh, or the gagging, and slurping noises she was making, or even just the way her mascara and eyeliner ran as she looked up at him with wide eyes. Just then he heard the awful, quiet unfortunate sound of his phone ringing. He groaned in annoyance and rolled his eyes. Monica pulled off of him, her face full of wonder, her lips plump and slightly swollen, tinted with a light purple lipstick (that was now mostly on Tom’s cock). She wiped away some of the dripping eye make up and ran her fingers through her thick and curly hair.

“You need to answer that?”

“No,” Tom answered quickly. “Just keep going Monny.” Her hands met her hips and she gave him an expression of disbelief.

“Tom check, it could be something important.” In all honesty Tom was waiting on a call from Luke, but he wasn’t in a very responsible mindset and the time, and figured that whatever Luke had to say could wait.

“I guarantee you, it isn’t important.”

“Well I’m not gonna continue until you check.” Tom rolled his eyes and stepped back grabbing his phone from the kitchen island and surely enough it was Luke. “Is it Luke?” Monica questioned.

“Yes…bu-”

“Answer it now. I’ll be right here when you’re done.” she giggled before licking her lips seductively at him.

“Now that isn’t fair.”

“Shut up and answer it!” Tom rolled his eyes and answered the phone,

“Hey Luke? Yeah hey mate what’s going on?” Monica stared up at him and an idea rattled through her brain, she was feeling rather playful and figured she’d take that out on Tom a little. She brought her right index finger to her mouth, taking it in to the knuckle and wrapped her lips around it. “Yeah uhh…I know.” Tom down stared at her curiously as she sat there on the floor, she slowly pulled her finger from her lips with a pop and, a small trail of purple was left behind on her finger. Her finger then inched down toward her cunt. She spread her legs wide in front of him and brought her finger to her cunt inching it inside of herself. She threw her head back and moaned softly as Tom tried to focus. “Exactly…That’s exactly what I was trying to say.” Tom barely knew what he was even talking about, and he for sure had no clue of what Luke was saying. Something about a play and…something or other. How dare she? Make him answer the phone only to tease him like that. She bit down onto her lower lip and let out another breathy moan as she began to rub her clit with her thumb.

“Ohhh- Tom.” she muttered quietly and he groaned. He quickly muted his phone and stared down at her disapprovingly.

“You are the absolute worst.” he hissed and she giggled.

“I don’t—Ahh—know what you’re talking about Tommy.” she sighed, her voice as light as a fairy’s. She licked her thumb and put it back to her clit, she gyrated and wiggled her hips. “Yes! Tom. Ahh…daddy.” his eyes widened and he turned around, hoping that if he didn’t see her, he would be able to focus more. He unmuted his phone and put it back to his ear.

“So did you get all of that?” Luke questioned.

“Uhh…no.” Tom admitted, feeling like an idiot for even answering the phone in the first place.

“What part did you miss?”

“Um…all of it.” He could hear Luke let out a stressed sigh, and he could just sense him rolling his eyes and shaking his head.

“Fuck it, I’m just going to email you.” Luke told him. “Why weren’t you listening.”

“Ahh fuck me Tom!” Tom heard Monica moan from behind him.

“Umm, I was just distracted. But yes, please send me the email. I will check it and report back to you as soon as possible.”

“Don’t forget to get your hair dyed! Ragnarok will be here sooner than you think.”

“Yes, yes I know. Alright is that all? Okay, bye man!” like that he hung up the phone, tossing it on the island like it didn’t cost nearly five hundred dollars and reaching down to grab Monica. She squeaked as he lifted her up by her waisted and threw her over his shoulder. She laughed hysterically as he waddled over to his bedroom with his cock still out of his pants.

“You’re so rude! You didn’t even let him finish talking!” she laughed, tapping his but upside down.

“He’ll be fine. Luke knows I’ve a very busy person and that I have a lot of important stuff to do.”

“Like fucking me?”

“Exactly.” Once he got inside of the bedroom he dropped her onto his bed roughly, got a condom from his pants and yanked them down. He kicked the pants away quickly and flipped off his shirt in one swift motion. He slid the condom onto his hard, veiny cock.

“Wa-wait.” Monica panted getting up and standing on the bed. “Am I too heavy for you to hold?”

“Are you serious? Monny you’re as light as a feather.” he laughed.

“Alright, well then, hold me.” She wrapped her arms around his shoulder and he immediately knew where she was going with this. He hooked his right arm under her leg and she lowered herself on him until he was inside of her. She hissed and threw her head back in complete ecstasy as he filled her. “Fuck yes.” she moaned and wrapped her other leg around his waist. He slowly eased himself out of her, then back in again, then out…then in slowly making sure she felt each part of him inside of her. She grabbed onto his shoulders as he picked up the pace a little, from soft, and slow sliding to quick, but light pumps inside of her. Her eyes rolled back as her nails dug into his shoulders.

“Does that feel good?” he purred in her ear, trying his hardest to keep himself together as her slid through her velvety walls. “Hmm Monny, tell me it feels good darling.

“Ahh, it feels so good.” she moaned as he went in deeper, and deeper. She was completely astonished as how far he got. She could feel him in the pit of her stomach and she was already getting closer and closer to her climax. Tom moved in a little faster and harder and her grip on him got firmer as the skin slapped against each other with each and every thrust. It began to get slightly unbearable for her. His free hand reached down and gripped onto her ass as he thrusted inside of her harder and harder. “Fuck Tom! @Shhiit! I’m gonna cum soon.”

“Aw, yes Monny, come from my cock in your tight little cunt.” he whispered sending her over the edge. She shook, and squirmed in his grip as her orgasm took over, as she moaned he moaned along with her. She clenched around him tight and he let out a deep yell.

“Fuck Tom! I’m cumming!” she yelped but he didn’t stop, he kept thrusting in and out of her just as hard. She was now sensitive, and the sensation was far too much, her legs continued to shake and she screamed as moaned as her hands began to slip from his shoulders on account of all the sweat that had built between the both of them. The room, (like the kitchen a few minutes ago) was hot and muggy and smelt like sex but she never wanted to leave that atmosphere. “Wa-wait Tom, put me d-down.” She stuttered quickly. Without question, Tom obeyed and she got back onto her knees. She pulled the condom from his cock, threw it toward the nearest garbage (she missed) and took him back into her mouth. She bobbed her head up and down and Tom bucked his hips a little. She pulled back and gave his shaft a long lick making him shiver under her. His climax was on it’s way soon. At this point her appearance resembled one of a wild animal, but in the most beautiful way. With her curly hair tussled all over her head similar to the mane of a lion, and her eyes wide but full of intent and purpose as she sucked him off. She moaned, causing a vibrating sensation made him buck his hips again, this time a little harder.

“Fuck…ahhh…Monny, I’m gonna come, you may want to move back.” She shook her head, his cock still her her mouth and she continued to bob. Tom’s climax was taking over and he pulled back, pulling himself from her mouth. “Monny, I don’t want to get any of this in your hair or anything.” He knew how particular she was about her hair routine and how long it took, and how she never had the time to redo her hair all willy nilly, and from his understanding, she had just gotten her hair done a couple of days prior, but with dark eyes she stared up at him and said.

“I don’t care. Do it.”

“Are yo-”

“Just do it Tom.” He decided to just do what she asked as this point. He began to stroke himself slowly and she readied herself under him with her tongue out and her eyes closed as if to catch a snowflake. His load began to release all over her, first on her tits, then on her face and finally her tongue. She jerks back a little in shock of the amount of it, also the awkward feeling of it, hot an somewhat slimy on her umber skin. She shivered when it landed on her tastebuds, she took as much as she could into her mouth and curiously savored the taste while Tom groaned as he released the rest of it on her. Once he was done, his eyes fluttered open and he looked down at Monica, covered in his load. He watched as it dripped and oozed down her face and tits and felt as if it wouldn’t be long until he was hard again.

“It’s not bad.” Monica said smacking her lips at the salty taste of Tom’s cum. “I mean the texture is weird as fuck but it’s not bad.” she giggled.

“Come here, let’s wipe that off.” he scooped her up in his arms and carried her to the bathroom, both of them stark naked and giggling like children.

“I hope you enjoyed that cause I don’t know how many more times I’ll allow that to happen.” Monica told him sternly. Tom kicked the bathroom door open and set her down inside, he grabbed a face towel and ran some warm water.

“Of course Monny.” He sighed. Just then, he heard the sound of his phone ringing again. He let out a loud aggravated groan and Monica laughed.

“Go answer it.” her hand reached out and she slapped his ass making him yelp a little. He looked down at her in shock and she shrugged.

“What? It’s bigger than mine.” He playfully rolled his eyes and turned around walking over to the kitchen and grabbing his phone from the island again. He answered and held it to his ear without even bothering to check who it was first.

“Hello?”

“Claire! Her name is Claire and you guys are going out this Friday. Don’t worry, she’s one of Lola’s friends, an attorney, very smart woman. Lola didn’t tell her who you were yet. We figured it would be best for her to find out the night of.”

“Yeah man…uhh…about that.” Tom sighed turning his head in the direction of the bathroom where Monica was wiping her face and chest with the warm cloth and humming some R&B song he always heard her singing. How did it go again?

I’m so anxious  
So meet me at 11:30. I love the way you’re talkin’ dirty  
Said I’m so anxious  
Girl could you quiet this stallin’? You know I’m a sexacoholic

“Yeah I can’t go.” Tom said.

“What!? No man! We already called her! Don’t be a dick and back out now! Plus you need this.”

Tom couldn’t peel his eyes away from Monica, she turned to him and smiled before walking from the bathroom to his bedroom and closing the door for some reason that was foreign to him.

“C’mon man. Don’t be like that. You know I’ll never let you live this down if you back out.” Cole sighed.

“Fine! I’ll go, just tell me when and where.” He thought about telling Monica about what Cole had arranged for him, but he was afraid that it would upset her, and possibly drive her away, and that was the last thing he wanted. So he figured he would just keep his mouth closed, go about the date with no intentions on ever spending time with the woman they set him up with ever again.

“Friday night, 7:30 at Nourriture.” Tom’s eyes widened and his mouth gaped open.

“Nourriture, th-that’s the restaurant your sister works at right?” he said, purposefully leaving Monica’s name out in attempt to create some distance between him and her.

“Yes, she said it’s her favorite restaurant.” Tom thought about asking him to move the place somewhere else, but figured that would sound rather suspicious. He would just have to call the woman and ask her if they could go somewhere else later.

“Oh…could I perhaps get her number?”

“No, this is a blind date man.”

“I didn’t know blind dates needed to be this difficult.” Tom huffed. “Alright fine. I have to go now though. I’ll talk to you later.” He hung up on his friend before Cole could even protest. Just then as if like clockwork, Monica stepped out of his bedroom, fully clothed, her hair tied into a bun and a soft smile on her face as she carried her purse toward the door. Her walk was rather off, she was waddling a little, and limping on her left side.

“What’s wrong?” he asked, with an expression of worry.

“I have no idea, but I’m willing to guess it’s your fault.” She snickered. “I’m fine though. I’m just gonna head home. You seem like you need to talk to Luke and I don’t wanna disturb you.” She opened her arms for a hug but was confused when Tom didn’t open his in return. “What?”

“You don’t have to go you know…I mean I have stuff to do but it’s not gonna take up too much of my time. Plus it’s late I don’t want you out there all by yourself.”

“No, I’ve already disturbed you for the night. I’m the reason why Luke is probably having a panic attack in his flat because you didn’t listen to anything he said.”

“Luke is an adult, he can handle himself.” something about him looked rather strange to her in that moment, but she couldn’t put her finger on what it was.

“You’re acting weird?” Tom threw his head back and laughed.

“I have no idea what you’re talking about.”

“I let you cum on my face one time and all of a sudden you look like a puppy. That’s weird. Now I really think I should go home.”

“Ugh fine,” his face dropped. “Is this better?” she giggled and playfully pushed his shoulder.

“Yep, way better. I’m still gonna go though. Gotta wake up early, and head to work. But I’ll see ya.” she tapped his shoulder and limped for the door, pulling on her boots and coat. He slumped over and unlocked the door for her. He pulled it open and she stepped into the hallway. “I’ll see you soon. Maybe Friday night?”

“Yeah sure…” he sighed.

“Alright, well bye.” she waved and headed down the hallway as he watched. Once she got into the elevator he closed and locked his door, huffing and heading over to his computer.


	10. Chapter Ten

A week passed and Cole and Lola would call Tom with names and short bios of women they thought would fit him, not really asking for his opinion but just letting him know, all while Monica spent nearly every other night at his apartment so they can find something new to check off of her list…

“Ahh,” Tom moaned softly, his hand completely dug in Monica’s hair as she bobbed up and down onto him, her mouth wrapped around his hard cock, one of her hands digging into his thighs, and the other wrapped around the shaft. It had been a while since the first time she’d sucked Tom off, and he remembered how hesitant she was the first time, but now he swore she was getting better and better with each time. She even insisted upon doing it every time they met together at night. She would come to him, really excited about this new trick she’d learned from a magazine, or a blog…or even a YouTube video. Her excitement to learn new things excited him, and though he was far more experienced than she was, when he was with her, it felt as though he was doing these things for the first time.

Now, how they ended up doing this in the kitchen neither one of them knew but then again, neither one of them cared. “Fuck…Monny yesss.” Tom croaked. His eyes fluttered closed and he dropped his head back as she took more and more of him into her mouth. The air grew hot, and slightly muggy. The smell, and sounds of sex filling the air aggressively. Tom could feel himself slowly losing it, but he didn’t know what from. There were so many little details crowding his mind, like the feeling of her nails digging into the skin of his thigh, or the gagging, and slurping noises she was making, or even just the way her mascara and eyeliner ran as she looked up at him with wide eyes. Just then he heard the awful, quiet unfortunate sound of his phone ringing. He groaned in annoyance and rolled his eyes. Monica pulled off of him, her face full of wonder, her lips plump and slightly swollen, tinted with a light purple lipstick (that was now mostly on Tom’s cock). She wiped away some of the dripping eye make up and ran her fingers through her thick and curly hair.

“You need to answer that?”

“No,” Tom answered quickly. “Just keep going Monny.” Her hands met her hips and she gave him an expression of disbelief.

“Tom check, it could be something important.” In all honesty Tom was waiting on a call from Luke, but he wasn’t in a very responsible mindset and the time, and figured that whatever Luke had to say could wait.

“I guarantee you, it isn’t important.”

“Well I’m not gonna continue until you check.” Tom rolled his eyes and stepped back grabbing his phone from the kitchen island and surely enough it was Luke. “Is it Luke?” Monica questioned.

“Yes…bu-”

“Answer it now. I’ll be right here when you’re done.” she giggled before licking her lips seductively at him.

“Now that isn’t fair.”

“Shut up and answer it!” Tom rolled his eyes and answered the phone,

“Hey Luke? Yeah hey mate what’s going on?” Monica stared up at him and an idea rattled through her brain, she was feeling rather playful and figured she’d take that out on Tom a little. She brought her right index finger to her mouth, taking it in to the knuckle and wrapped her lips around it. “Yeah uhh…I know.” Tom down stared at her curiously as she sat there on the floor, she slowly pulled her finger from her lips with a pop and, a small trail of purple was left behind on her finger. Her finger then inched down toward her cunt. She spread her legs wide in front of him and brought her finger to her cunt inching it inside of herself. She threw her head back and moaned softly as Tom tried to focus. “Exactly…That’s exactly what I was trying to say.” Tom barely knew what he was even talking about, and he for sure had no clue of what Luke was saying. Something about a play and…something or other. How dare she? Make him answer the phone only to tease him like that. She bit down onto her lower lip and let out another breathy moan as she began to rub her clit with her thumb.

“Ohhh- Tom.” she muttered quietly and he groaned. He quickly muted his phone and stared down at her disapprovingly.

“You are the absolute worst.” he hissed and she giggled.

“I don’t—Ahh—know what you’re talking about Tommy.” she sighed, her voice as light as a fairy’s. She licked her thumb and put it back to her clit, she gyrated and wiggled her hips. “Yes! Tom. Ahh…daddy.” his eyes widened and he turned around, hoping that if he didn’t see her, he would be able to focus more. He unmuted his phone and put it back to his ear.

“So did you get all of that?” Luke questioned.

“Uhh…no.” Tom admitted, feeling like an idiot for even answering the phone in the first place.

“What part did you miss?”

“Um…all of it.” He could hear Luke let out a stressed sigh, and he could just sense him rolling his eyes and shaking his head.

“Fuck it, I’m just going to email you.” Luke told him. “Why weren’t you listening.”

“Ahh fuck me Tom!” Tom heard Monica moan from behind him.

“Umm, I was just distracted. But yes, please send me the email. I will check it and report back to you as soon as possible.”

“Don’t forget to get your hair dyed! Ragnarok will be here sooner than you think.”

“Yes, yes I know. Alright is that all? Okay, bye man!” like that he hung up the phone, tossing it on the island like it didn’t cost nearly five hundred dollars and reaching down to grab Monica. She squeaked as he lifted her up by her waisted and threw her over his shoulder. She laughed hysterically as he waddled over to his bedroom with his cock still out of his pants.

“You’re so rude! You didn’t even let him finish talking!” she laughed, tapping his but upside down.

“He’ll be fine. Luke knows I’ve a very busy person and that I have a lot of important stuff to do.”

“Like fucking me?”

“Exactly.” Once he got inside of the bedroom he dropped her onto his bed roughly, got a condom from his pants and yanked them down. He kicked the pants away quickly and flipped off his shirt in one swift motion. He slid the condom onto his hard, veiny cock.

“Wa-wait.” Monica panted getting up and standing on the bed. “Am I too heavy for you to hold?”

“Are you serious? Monny you’re as light as a feather.” he laughed.

“Alright, well then, hold me.” She wrapped her arms around his shoulder and he immediately knew where she was going with this. He hooked his right arm under her leg and she lowered herself on him until he was inside of her. She hissed and threw her head back in complete ecstasy as he filled her. “Fuck yes.” she moaned and wrapped her other leg around his waist. He slowly eased himself out of her, then back in again, then out…then in slowly making sure she felt each part of him inside of her. She grabbed onto his shoulders as he picked up the pace a little, from soft, and slow sliding to quick, but light pumps inside of her. Her eyes rolled back as her nails dug into his shoulders.

“Does that feel good?” he purred in her ear, trying his hardest to keep himself together as her slid through her velvety walls. “Hmm Monny, tell me it feels good darling.

“Ahh, it feels so good.” she moaned as he went in deeper, and deeper. She was completely astonished as how far he got. She could feel him in the pit of her stomach and she was already getting closer and closer to her climax. Tom moved in a little faster and harder and her grip on him got firmer as the skin slapped against each other with each and every thrust. It began to get slightly unbearable for her. His free hand reached down and gripped onto her ass as he thrusted inside of her harder and harder. “Fuck Tom! @Shhiit! I’m gonna cum soon.”

“Aw, yes Monny, come from my cock in your tight little cunt.” he whispered sending her over the edge. She shook, and squirmed in his grip as her orgasm took over, as she moaned he moaned along with her. She clenched around him tight and he let out a deep yell.

“Fuck Tom! I’m cumming!” she yelped but he didn’t stop, he kept thrusting in and out of her just as hard. She was now sensitive, and the sensation was far too much, her legs continued to shake and she screamed as moaned as her hands began to slip from his shoulders on account of all the sweat that had built between the both of them. The room, (like the kitchen a few minutes ago) was hot and muggy and smelt like sex but she never wanted to leave that atmosphere. “Wa-wait Tom, put me d-down.” She stuttered quickly. Without question, Tom obeyed and she got back onto her knees. She pulled the condom from his cock, threw it toward the nearest garbage (she missed) and took him back into her mouth. She bobbed her head up and down and Tom bucked his hips a little. She pulled back and gave his shaft a long lick making him shiver under her. His climax was on it’s way soon. At this point her appearance resembled one of a wild animal, but in the most beautiful way. With her curly hair tussled all over her head similar to the mane of a lion, and her eyes wide but full of intent and purpose as she sucked him off. She moaned, causing a vibrating sensation made him buck his hips again, this time a little harder.

“Fuck…ahhh…Monny, I’m gonna come, you may want to move back.” She shook her head, his cock still her her mouth and she continued to bob. Tom’s climax was taking over and he pulled back, pulling himself from her mouth. “Monny, I don’t want to get any of this in your hair or anything.” He knew how particular she was about her hair routine and how long it took, and how she never had the time to redo her hair all willy nilly, and from his understanding, she had just gotten her hair done a couple of days prior, but with dark eyes she stared up at him and said.

“I don’t care. Do it.”

“Are yo-”

“Just do it Tom.” He decided to just do what she asked as this point. He began to stroke himself slowly and she readied herself under him with her tongue out and her eyes closed as if to catch a snowflake. His load began to release all over her, first on her tits, then on her face and finally her tongue. She jerks back a little in shock of the amount of it, also the awkward feeling of it, hot an somewhat slimy on her umber skin. She shivered when it landed on her tastebuds, she took as much as she could into her mouth and curiously savored the taste while Tom groaned as he released the rest of it on her. Once he was done, his eyes fluttered open and he looked down at Monica, covered in his load. He watched as it dripped and oozed down her face and tits and felt as if it wouldn’t be long until he was hard again.

“It’s not bad.” Monica said smacking her lips at the salty taste of Tom’s cum. “I mean the texture is weird as fuck but it’s not bad.” she giggled.

“Come here, let’s wipe that off.” he scooped her up in his arms and carried her to the bathroom, both of them stark naked and giggling like children.

“I hope you enjoyed that cause I don’t know how many more times I’ll allow that to happen.” Monica told him sternly. Tom kicked the bathroom door open and set her down inside, he grabbed a face towel and ran some warm water.

“Of course Monny.” He sighed. Just then, he heard the sound of his phone ringing again. He let out a loud aggravated groan and Monica laughed.

“Go answer it.” her hand reached out and she slapped his ass making him yelp a little. He looked down at her in shock and she shrugged.

“What? It’s bigger than mine.” He playfully rolled his eyes and turned around walking over to the kitchen and grabbing his phone from the island again. He answered and held it to his ear without even bothering to check who it was first.

“Hello?”

“Claire! Her name is Claire and you guys are going out this Friday. Don’t worry, she’s one of Lola’s friends, an attorney, very smart woman. Lola didn’t tell her who you were yet. We figured it would be best for her to find out the night of.”

“Yeah man…uhh…about that.” Tom sighed turning his head in the direction of the bathroom where Monica was wiping her face and chest with the warm cloth and humming some R&B song he always heard her singing. How did it go again?

I’m so anxious  
So meet me at 11:30. I love the way you’re talkin’ dirty  
Said I’m so anxious  
Girl could you quiet this stallin’? You know I’m a sexacoholic

“Yeah I can’t go.” Tom said.

“What!? No man! We already called her! Don’t be a dick and back out now! Plus you need this.”

Tom couldn’t peel his eyes away from Monica, she turned to him and smiled before walking from the bathroom to his bedroom and closing the door for some reason that was foreign to him.

“C’mon man. Don’t be like that. You know I’ll never let you live this down if you back out.” Cole sighed.

“Fine! I’ll go, just tell me when and where.” He thought about telling Monica about what Cole had arranged for him, but he was afraid that it would upset her, and possibly drive her away, and that was the last thing he wanted. So he figured he would just keep his mouth closed, go about the date with no intentions on ever spending time with the woman they set him up with ever again.

“Friday night, 7:30 at Nourriture.” Tom’s eyes widened and his mouth gaped open.

“Nourriture, th-that’s the restaurant your sister works at right?” he said, purposefully leaving Monica’s name out in attempt to create some distance between him and her.

“Yes, she said it’s her favorite restaurant.” Tom thought about asking him to move the place somewhere else, but figured that would sound rather suspicious. He would just have to call the woman and ask her if they could go somewhere else later.

“Oh…could I perhaps get her number?”

“No, this is a blind date man.”

“I didn’t know blind dates needed to be this difficult.” Tom huffed. “Alright fine. I have to go now though. I’ll talk to you later.” He hung up on his friend before Cole could even protest. Just then as if like clockwork, Monica stepped out of his bedroom, fully clothed, her hair tied into a bun and a soft smile on her face as she carried her purse toward the door. Her walk was rather off, she was waddling a little, and limping on her left side.

“What’s wrong?” he asked, with an expression of worry.

“I have no idea, but I’m willing to guess it’s your fault.” She snickered. “I’m fine though. I’m just gonna head home. You seem like you need to talk to Luke and I don’t wanna disturb you.” She opened her arms for a hug but was confused when Tom didn’t open his in return. “What?”

“You don’t have to go you know…I mean I have stuff to do but it’s not gonna take up too much of my time. Plus it’s late I don’t want you out there all by yourself.”

“No, I’ve already disturbed you for the night. I’m the reason why Luke is probably having a panic attack in his flat because you didn’t listen to anything he said.”

“Luke is an adult, he can handle himself.” something about him looked rather strange to her in that moment, but she couldn’t put her finger on what it was.

“You’re acting weird?” Tom threw his head back and laughed.

“I have no idea what you’re talking about.”

“I let you cum on my face one time and all of a sudden you look like a puppy. That’s weird. Now I really think I should go home.”

“Ugh fine,” his face dropped. “Is this better?” she giggled and playfully pushed his shoulder.

“Yep, way better. I’m still gonna go though. Gotta wake up early, and head to work. But I’ll see ya.” she tapped his shoulder and limped for the door, pulling on her boots and coat. He slumped over and unlocked the door for her. He pulled it open and she stepped into the hallway. “I’ll see you soon. Maybe Friday night?”

“Yeah sure…” he sighed.

“Alright, well bye.” she waved and headed down the hallway as he watched. Once she got into the elevator he closed and locked his door, huffing and heading over to his computer.


End file.
